The Affair
by jadexo13
Summary: When Draco meets none other than Hermione Granger at a local bar, searching for her drunken husband Ron, he finds himself trying to help her get a hold of her life again. Will he be able to help her break the Unbreakable Vow she made to Ron? ANGST. [Post-War]. Dramione. Co-written with Froschlein13.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfiction is written by myself and my fabulous co-author, Alexandria, who writes for the role of Hermione. **_Warning:_** This fanfiction includes a lot of Ron bashing. I personally love Ron, but for the sake of this story and for the plot, it was needed for him to be abusive (So sorry, Ron lovers! I understand the pain!).

Thank you for reading~

* * *

Draco Malfoy. The lawful husband of Astoria Greengrass. A woman, he absolutely hated. They were married for business, not for love, that much had always been certain. The woan had made it clear on the very first day that she was never going to love it. Not that he was at all surprised – he felt the same way about her. This whole pureblood arranged marriage was ridiculous, so ridiculous that for once he envied the damn Weaseleys who didn't have to go through it. But, alas, he had to, and he did. He had been married for Merlin knows how long, and it was absolute shit.

Worse was, he couldn't even prodive an heir to his family. Now, he had just learned that Astoria was pregnant, and with someone else. Bloody someone else! He had thus arrived to the bar, in order to forget about his life that he wished he could trade. And now, he had drank far too much. He was in the middle of his third scotch when he noticed a familiar figure enter the bar.

Granger.

* * *

Hermione Granger had always tried so hard to keep her life as perfect as possible. She had helped fight the good fight, graduated Hogwarts at the very top of her class, even gone to Muggle uni as well. After graduating there she and Ron had married and that's where all of the trouble had started.

She and Ron had never really loved one another, well not as more than friends anyway, but with the entire Wizarding World watching you and _expecting_ for you to date and get married it was hard not to follow others expectations. So they had gotten married and Ron had turned into a raging alcoholic. Haunted by his visions and "married to a bitch he didn't even love," according to him.

So here Hermione was, completely miserable with her life. Tired of being taken for granted and hit once he got drunk but unable to leave because Ron had made her make an unbreakable vow after their wedding.

She thought about killing herself that night, just throwing herself off of a cliff as she walked into the umpteenth disgusting bar as she looked for Ron, being snatched from her thoughts whenever she heard a sneering voice from the past.

"Granger. What brings you here? Interesting place to cross paths, I'd say. Never thought I'd see a prude like you in this place. Don't you have a book to read?"

"Still a child I see, Malfoy. Never mind what I'm doing in here, nurse your drink and leave me alone," she said curtly before getting the bartenders attention and asking if he had seen Ron; a frown forming on her lips before she laid her head hopelessly on the counter for a moment.

"Ouch." he replied. He clearly was too drunk for his own good. He snickered at her words before he shook his head, bringing the scotch to his lips. He raised an eyebrow as he heard her next words to the bartender, making him roll his eyes. She was still with the Weasel?

"He left half an hour ago." he said, before putting his glass back on the counter. "With someone else." he added, which was true. Considering how the idiot had been snogging that woman, Draco had assumed that Granger and Weasel were over. Of course, he should have known better. Not that he cared, but being that Draco was alone at this very moment, he had all the night to observe his surroundings.

Hermione's face immediately fell as she heard Draco speak; she knew Ron had been unfaithful to her but she hadn't expected him to be so public about it. Instead of retorting to the blonde two seats down from her, she decided to sit down and have a drink for herself. She sat down two seats away from Malfoy, trying her best to ignore him.

"I'll have a scotch, no ice with a glass of water," she said softly to the bartender, thanking him as he handed her the drink. How could Ron do this to her? No they weren't in love but she had always remained faithful to him. And even thanks to her unbreakable vow they couldn't divorce because that would be an embarrassment to Ron's job at the Ministry.

"Are you ignoring me, Granger?" he then asked as he tilted his head towards her. Clearly, had he been sober - as she was right now - he probably would have avoided talking to her like she was. But, alas, he wasn't, and he was far too devastated by the fact that his bloody wife was impregnanted by another man to even care what he was doing that night, or whom he was talking to. Granger might have been his nemesis back in Hogwarts, but that had been years ago. Even if she did not seem to believe it, he had matured. Somehow.

" _Please_ shut up, Malfoy," Hermione asked him, her voice pleading as she glanced over at him. It was obvious that he was knackered, otherwise he wouldn't even be talking to her. She sighed softly as she took a sip of her drink, following it with a sip of her water.

"If it can make you feel better, she was ugly." he said, truthfully, before he took another sip of his scotch.

She sighed again and a tear slipped out as Draco made his comment. "No it doesn't make me feel better, Malfoy. My husband is cheating on me while I'm out looking for him," she said in an emotional tone, quickly steeling her emotions again whenever she realized.

"Are you _crying_?" he asked, a bit louder than expected. "Oh for the love of Merlin, Granger!" he said, refusing to call her 'Weasley', even if that was now her last name. "Stop it at once. You won't be sobbing in front of a drink while your husband is shagging someone else. Yeah, it sucks, but he's an idiot, and you should know better than to feel sorry for yourself. Act like it doesn't matter, at least." he said before he finished his drink, immediately asking for another one.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Hermione spat, not caring what he thought of her cursing. She was already having a bad enough night without his help. She immediately downed her drink and ordered another, not wanting to deal with him. "Why don't you just leave me alone and stay in your seat?," she asked at him, placing her head in her hands.

"Hm. Cursing already at this hour. Not bad." he said as he took a swig. "I'm staying in my seat, Granger, don't you worry about it." he added. He wasn't quite sure why he was so intent on talking to her.

"You are insufferable," Hermione murmured, her voice still weepy as she turned her attention back to the drink in front of her. She sighed and ran her finger around the rim of her glass, a frown on her lips as she thought about ways that she could break the Unbreakable Vow she had with Ron without losing her magic.

"Why thank you, Granger. Of course you would say that." he replied, rolling his eyes. "Anything else?" he said, not insulting her back, like his high school self would have. As much as it was hard to believe, Draco had changed, somewhat.

Hermione had to admit that she was a bit surprised whenever he didn't insult her back; he hadn't called her a mudblood yet either. She glanced over at him for a moment before turning her attention back to her drink and taking another long sip of it. "Why are you talking to me, Malfoy?," she asked suddenly as she placed her glass gently back down on the bar, "I thought that I was beneath you."

He snickered at her words. ''Would you prefer I treated you as such, Granger?'' he spoke, before snorting. ''Things have changed after the war. Hell, during the war even. We're not in Hogwarts anymore.'' he said. They weren't Gryffindor and Slytherin, Mudblood and Pureblood anymore. To Draco now, they were simply two wizards.

"Yet you're still as arrogant as you were during school," she murmured, sighing as she polished off the rest of her second drink. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as she though, thanking the bartender with a nod of her head as he sat another drink down in front of her. "Besides, you wouldn't even be talking to me if you weren't drinking. So just go ahead and make jokes at my expense. Tell me that I deserve to be slept around on or whatever because the sooner you're done, the quicker you finish talking to me."

''Some things don't change.'' he replied, before taking a swig of his drink, observing her. ''You don't drink often, do you?'' he spoke. ''I'm not here to make jokes, Granger. And fair, I might be in such a mood to speak to you because I'm drinking, but that doesn't change anything. Who would I be to laugh of you? _My_ wife is pregnant with another man.''

"No I don't drink often. I don't really like alcohol and I'm around enough with Ronald," she replied softly, finally figuring that she might as well give in and talk to him; maybe he would keep her mind off of her husband's infidelity. She couldn't help but chuckle as he admitted that Astoria was pregnant by another man.

"Excuse me, that was rude. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just...well Astoria never had a reputation of being a faithful woman, so I can't imagine that such a big character flaw would change."

"Rude? Oh please go ahead, laugh. At least it's making someone laugh." he grumbled, shaking his head in dissapointment - towards his wife, of course. "Her reputation is worse than that, I can assure you. She's vile and pathetic. Had it not been for the family, never would I have married such a woman." he confessed. "Say what you might, but you Muggleborns are lucky to be able to choose who to marry. Not saying you made a great choice, but..."

"You had all of the choice in the world, Malfoy. You didn't _have_ to follow your family's plans for you, but I guess money talks and you wouldn't know what to do without your inheritance," Hermione commented as she sipped at her drink.

She placed it gently back on the bar and ran her finger absentmindedly around the rim, frowning at his last sentence, "I didn't really choose Ron. We never loved one another, not in that way, but after the war and we helped Harry defeat Voldemort...our fame kind of forced us to get in a relationship. We both felt as though it was expected of us and we couldn't disappoint anyone. Besides, Ron's mum would have been heartbroken if I had said no. Sometimes I think we would have been more heartbroken had I declined than she would be to know what a monster her son is whenever he's drunk and we're behind closed doors."

He squinted. "How can you pretend you think you know anything about my life, Granger?" he snarled. "You don't know what it's like to be a Pureblood. I was enough of a disgrace already, I wasn't going to become worse by marrying as I please. So cut your Know-It-All act, especially when you did the same stupid thing. You marry someone because his mother would have been heartbroken? Oh, get over yourself. You're not the only perfect daughter-in-law in the world. She would have gotten over it. I decided to get married to Astoria because other options were unthinkable. Becoming a disgrace to my parents, getting no inheritance. No one wants to hire me, Granger. _No one_. I would have lived homeless?" he snickered. "Yeah, no thanks." he snapped. "You, on the other hand, marrying because of "fame." he snorted, shaking his head in dissapointment before he gave her a sideway glance. "I always took you for the kind to want to find your one true love. I am dissapointed, Granger."

Hermione was a bit taken aback with his sudden speech, blushing as she realized that the words he spoke were true; she was no better than him. She took a sip of her drink and averted her eyes, studying the wood grain of the countertop very closely. "You're right. I apologize for what I said, Malfoy," she said very softly. "I do want to find my true love, but...well I can't, not unless I want to lose my magic," she whispered very quietly, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I-I need to go find Ron," she stammered, sliding out of her seat and stumbling once she got up, her two glasses of whiskey catching up to her. She turned to Draco once she steadied herself and looked into his eyes, "I hope you find happiness one day, Dr-Draco. At least one of us stands a chance," she murmured before slowly making her way out of the bar.

He was rather shocked but he fact that she said 'You're right', it sounded awfully odd to hear. Granger, telling him he was right? Of course he was right, but never would he think she would admit it. He was agreeably surprised, the blonde staring at her, stunned, as she kept talking. He then squinted, her next words making him realize what she meant. She made an Unbreakable Vow. How could she be so foolish?! Even Draco would never do such a thing in the name of _real love_ , if such a thing existed. To do it when you didn't even love someone...Clearly, he couldn't understand her.

"Granger, wait." he said before he stumbled away from his stool, annoyed that he couldn't walk as fast as he could when he was sober. He at least was able to grab her arm and drag her out of the bar. When he saw the tears in her eyes he sighed. "Alright, since you're about to cry _again_ , I will say this. But just this once, so you best listen because I will not repeat myself. Although it was _incredibly stupid_ to have made the Unbreakable Vow, and mark my words, it was _incredibly stupid,_ it only pertains to the _marriage_. You know how Weasley sleeps around. Hell, he may had even fallen in love with some other girl. Who knows. The Vow doesn't stop him. And so it shouldn't stop you. In the world we live in, the ones who marry for love barely even exist anymore. If you find your true love...or whatever, if it's real, it won't matter whether you're married or not." he said, before he smirked. He, of course, had to be prat. "Besides, if you do want to get rid of Weasley, give me a call, I'll gladly do so."

She grimaced slightly as she smelled the liquor on his breath but listened to him nevertheless. She couldn't help but be afraid of what he was going to do to her, so used to Ron's abuse over the years. "Are-Are you suggesting that I sleep around? I-I couldn't. Ron would kill me if he ever found out and I don't think I could regardless," Hermione replied softly, her head hanging in shame. "I didn't want to make the Vow, Malfoy, but I really didn't have any choice," she whispered, shuddering slightly as she thought about how she had been bruised for weeks after the night that Ron had forced her to make the vow with him. "But all of that aside, no one wants to sleep with me. Not unless they think that they could get something out of it. Ron says that I'm lucky that he even married me to begin with, regardless of our fame. I'm just a buck toothed, bushy hair prude," she whispered as silent tears spilled over her cheeks.

Draco rolled his eyes. "He would kill you? You think he would actually kill you? Oh come on, Granger. You know yourself the git has nothing on you. You could make him dissapear with a snap of your own fingers. The man is not stronger than you are. Physically, perhaps yes, but with your magic, he has no chance against you. And don't you think he knows it? Whatever he said are empty threats. He's obviously feeling as miserable as you are, if he's drunk all the time and sleeps around." he said, knowing well the feeling. After all, he too, was miserable in his marriage and was drunk most of the time and slept around as well. Of course, he wasn't excusing the Weasel's actions, after all at least Draco wasn't abusive towards Astoria - if anything, it was the opposite -, but there was still reasoning behind the redhead's actions.

He wanted to snort because she said no one wanted to sleep with her. Had he been sober, and back in Hogwarts when he was and absolute twat, he probably would have laughed and areed with her just to see the look on her face. But that Draco was no more. He had aged. Plus, the fact that he had so much alcohol in his blood made his inhibitions - and the part of his brain telling him to walk away -, lowered at their minimum level. "And cut it off, Granger. Is Weasel your mirror? I don't think so. Perhaps you should take a look at yourself in the mirror without him yelling stupidities through your brain before you say those words. No one wants to sleep with you because you're crying about your husband and it's hard to get on when you feel bad for someone and when someone is weeping." he admitted, after all, he knew he was right. "Even if you don't believe it, Granger, walk around as if you were the most beautiful witch in the world, and people will treat you as such. It's all about appearances. Nobody falls in love at first sight with your brains. Nobody decides to sleep with someone because of their personality. Trust me. You may not want to, but you know I'm right. If you're able to look that pretty with tears in your eyes and your face all red, imagining just how beautiful you would be if you pretended to act confident."

She blushed profusely, she had never really been all that confident in her looks, and it was because of people like him. He had been one of her biggest tormentors when she was younger, so whenever Ron had started yelling at her and calling her all of those hateful words, it just seemed natural to believe him. She was snapped from her reverie by the sudden realization that Draco Malfoy had just called her pretty. She shook her head profusely, reaching up and wiping her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand as she looked at him. "Don't say things that you don't mean, Malfoy," she insisted, sniffling a little as she tried to compose herself, looking up at him with a confused gaze.

She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was standing here giving her a pep talk of sorts and trying to convince her to cheat on Ron. She then frowned at him, saying what she knew might make him stop telling her that Ron had no chance against her. "He has my wand. Keeps it locked up at home," she said with a frown, moving her gaze from his eyes and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. His gaze was too intense and it was making her uncomfortable; she felt like those steel grey eyes were staring into her soul.

He was shocked by her words. "What the _fuck_?" he snapped. "And Potter is okay with this?" he said, hoping that Scarhead would have the decency to be against this kind of fuckery, even if the Weasel was his best friend. Quite frankly, Draco had always took Weasley for a bloody idiot, but that was it. He never thought he could become this abusive and this...mad. It was shocking him, to say the least.

"It's not because I'm drunk that I blabber things I don't mean, Granger. For someone clever, I would believe you know the effects of alcohol, no? It only says whatever I am thinking of at this very moment. Granted, it may have been things I wouldn't have said when I was sober, but it doesn't mean they're not true. Now, how the bloody hell did he keep your wand locked up at your home? You know what, this is bloody ridiculous. I have my wand, and let's go get yours.

 _Now._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all for following, favouriting, or reviewing this story! It means so much! Also, to the guest reviewer: Your answer is in the beginning of this chapter. :)

Enjoy~

* * *

"Harry doesn't know," Hermione said softly, wanting to cry again as she thought about how Harry thought that everything was wonderful between she and Ron. "He makes me put on a happy face whenever we're around Harry and Ginny, if I don't he uses the Cruciatus Curse on me whenever we get home," she admitted, immediately cursing herself for telling Draco that.

He was shivering at her words. "The Cruciatus curse? What the bloody hell is this." he cursed under his breath, unable to believe such a weak git like Weasley could have the guts to do such a thing. Granger had become a victim, as odd as it was to think of it. He had always seen her as the strong one of the trio. Weasley was the dumb one, Potter was the brave one, and the strong, clever one was Granger. How could she let herself fall into this hellhole?

She looked up at him again and shook her head. "We can't get my wand. He'll notice that it's missing, Malfoy," she said quickly grabbing his hand as if to try and stop him from moving. "Besides, we'd have to apparate to my home and you don't know where I live," she murmured, thinking that that reason alone would be enough to stop this.

"Oh come on Granger. Are you this afraid of him? The moment Potter knows, he'll make a stop to it. Hell, if his mum dearest knows...Weasley is going to be in great trouble, and the moment you have your wand, you have nothing to fear from him. No matter which curse he casts at you, I'm pretty sure you're faster to put a Protego spell. Stop being so afraid, for Merlin's sake. He's not Voldemort. He's a dumb, drunk abusive husband. I bet he can't even hold his wand right most of the time. Take me to your house. Now."

Hermione couldn't help but flinch at his words, his commanding and authoritative tone reminding her of the way that Ron spoke to her, so she was quick to heed his words. She very tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling incredibly dirty as she did so, before using _his_ magic and feeding off of his wand to apparate them to her home.

They appeared a few moments later in the library of her house, the smell of the books immediately bringing her comfort. "Please don't make me do this, Malfoy," she asked quietly as she separated herself from him, peering up at him intently; she was more scared than she had ever been in her entire life and she could not believe that she had Draco Malfoy in her home, he was the last person that she was ever expecting to have over.

He frowned at her. "What happened to you, Granger?" he spoke, his question being rather rhetorical, after all she did tell more than the rest of the wolrd knew. Then again, he assumed this. If she told him and he reacted this way, he assumed that if she told any of her friends or family, they would have done something much sooner.

"I don't know what happened," Hermione replied in a small voice, her eyes averted as she stared at her impeccably clean floor. She played with her fingers nervously as she listened to him speak, finally looking up at him whenever he asked where her wand was.

"Alright, where is it? We're not leaving without the wand, Granger." he always put an emphasis on her last name, almost as if he was trying to show her that beneath all of this victimizing of herself there was still Granger, the Gryffindor princess who had helped solved the horcrux mystery and who had been brave enough to want to destroy Voldemort.

"He keeps it in his bedroom somewhere," she answered and raised an eyebrow as she thought about his question, "Leaving? I can't leave here," she mumbled and began heading upstairs toward Ron's room, silently hoping that maybe he wouldn't follow her.

Obviously he followed her.

"Of course we're leaving. We're going directly to Potter." he said, knowing that if things went down, at least he would be able to know what to do. Or have the power to do anything. Nobody would believe Draco in a Magical courtlaw, and since an Unbreakable Vow was involved in all this, it might get down to this, after all.

But everyone would believe Potter.

" _Accio wand!_ " he said the moment they arrived in the bedroom, Draco hearing a loud thump from the closest. The wand was in there, for sure. He snorted. It was too obvious. When he opened the closest there was a box on the top, one that was locked with magic. Considering Weasley was a nutjob, Draco figured it wouldn't be too hard.

" _Alohomora_." he whispered, the box immediately opening. Draco rolled his eyes. Ronald Weasley _really_ was an idiot. He picked up the wand and gave it back to Granger, sighing. "Now that wasn't hard at all."

"No, no, no," Hermione said frantically as he mentioned going to Harry, "I can't tell Harry. He'd never believe me and Ron would be furious. He'd hurt me, Malfoy." She ran a shaky hand through her hair as she began pacing around the room, refusing to take her wand as he tried to hand it to her.

"Oh bloody hell. Potter would believe you! And if he didn't, it's rather easy to prove that it's true. You'd only have to open up your memories to him and he could see for himself. Look, Granger. Even I can see it's true, by the way you talk and you act, not to mention the weeping. Potter is your friend. If anyone would believe you? It's him. He'd at least listen to what you have to say, that's for sure." he said.

"I cry all of the time, it's normal for me," Hermione replied as she looked over at him. She shook her head as he spoke, not wanting to hear any of what he was saying. He opened her hand and forced her to wrap her hand around the wand, perhaps it would show her just how much she had missed it. However, she shrieked and dropped it as if the wood had burned her.

"No," she said firmly, her old self momentarily peeking through as she felt pressured to do something that she didn't want to. "I'm supposed to be a good wife. Ron doesn't want me to have my magic. I'm not worthy of magic, I'm just a mudblood," she stammered, turning to face him as if she dated him to tell her differently.

He frowned at her next words, Draco freezing on the spot the moment she thrown at him the mudblood argument. Oh, no, no, no. He was not going to have it. He only said those words to her in the past to piss her off, and because he was jealous about how she was more clever than him, as well as all the pathetic pureblood mantra his father had brainwashed him with. Now that she herself was saying it was making him want to gag, and it also infuriated him. Someone with such talent, wasting it...

"Ron doesn't want you to have magic because he knows that with it, you are stronger than him. Don't give me the good wife bullshit. Is he a good husband? No. And do not feed me with the mudblood crap, Granger. Don't make me lick your feet and tell you all about you were the brightest witch of our age so you use this wand."

She cowered away from him and backed herself against the wall, looking at him with wide eyes. "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you care?," she asked him, hiding her face behind her hair as she twiddled her fingers anxiously.

"I don't bloody know!" he replied, growling lowly as he picked up the wand. He then looked around in the bedroom, finding a pencil on the desk nearby. He used a transfiguration spell to turn it into a perfect replica of Granger's wand, before he placed the wand in the box where her wand was originally hidden. He then put a locking spell, as if the box had never been open. He finally closed the closet, and it looked as if they were never here.

"If you don't want the wand, then I'm going to break it." he said, hoping this would require a reaction from her. He faced her, putting his wand in his pocket before he brought both of his hands on her wand. "The fake wand is in the box. Weasley will never know it was taken away. And if he looks, it will be there. You can continue on your life. And since you do not care about your magic, then you shouldn't care if I break your wand. So what's it going to be, Granger? Do you want your wand?"

Hermione looked at him, watching his every move carefully, shrinking to the floor and wiping furiously at tears that were seemingly appearing out of nowhere. She had to admit that Draco was highly intelligent, and he seemed to have thought all of this through in such a short amount of time.

She frowned as he took her wand in both his hands and threatened to break it. Hermione bit her bottom lip hard as she watched him, trying to figure out what to do. Was her magic really worth having Ron torture or possibly kill her if he found out that she had her wand? She knew that she'd be tempted to use it if he began being abusive again. "My life isn't worth my wand. I lose my magic either way if I break the vow. Just-just break it," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke, hanging her head down low in shame.

"What life, Granger? The one in which crying is normal? The one in which you live in fear every day and even refused to use magic. Is that really a life you want to keep having? The one where you have to be with someone you despise? Because that doesn't sound like a life, Granger." he replied before he handed her the wand. "There. Break it then, if you're so keen on loosing your magic. Because truth is, Granger, if you keep this life, you choose to loose your magic and live with your pathetic excuse of a husband. Or, if you do end up breaking the vow, you loose your magic, but you don't get to live with your pathetic excuse of a husband. Of course, there is always the option of finding a clause that breaks the vow itself, something you'd be able to do if you start taking control of your own life."

Hermione's hands trembled as he handed her her wand, feeling her magic begin to lovingly surge through her body. She had missed it, missed the way that the wood felt in her grasp. She swallowed hard as she absorbed his words, looking up at him once he finished speaking. "I don't have anything outside of Ron," she whispered, "No one but Ron finds me attractive. I don't know what to do Draco," she finished quietly, thinking nothing of the use of his first name. "Will-Will you help me? You're stronger than I am, better than I am," she admitted quietly, not sure why he was here with her and why he had helped her get her wand back. He was no longer the selfish, prejudiced git she had known back in school and she couldn't help but feel a certain pull to him.

He shook his head. He couldn't believe _he_ was doing this. He was so annoyed with it all he couldn't even feel the effects of alcohol anymore. _Why_ was he doing this? Hell, it was bothersome. But the mere idea of just walking away and let her deal with it was just...not an option. Perhaps it was because he was trying to be a better man, trying to be better than the Death Eater his father had wanted him to become. Trying to show to himself that he was capable to empathy.

No. It wasn't only that. Draco had seen in the bars, pathetic husbands like Ron, they always came back and left with a different woman. He had seen woman who had been abused. Hell, he was a pureblood, after al. He had heard about all kinds of horrific marriages, making him think that his own marriage was practically heaven compared to them.

He was helping her because it was _her_. Because it was _Granger_. And now that he wasn't as pretentious as he was in Hogwarts, he could admit to himself, that he had always admired her, hence why he was so keen on annoying her. She was smart, beautiful, and she wasn't even a pureblood. Hell, had she not been a muggleborn, she would have been the perfect woman for him, even his own mother said so. She was clever and knew what she wanted, and she was also incredibly brave. But now? Now, he couldn't even recognize the witch he knew back in Hogwarts, and it was terrifying him.

To see that someone like her, like the witch he knew, could have been made so vulnerable drove him insane. Because truth was, it was what every muggleborn would have to live if Voldemort had won the war. And it was disgusting. Draco always thought that it was, but now that he was seeing with his very own eyes how someone could treat a muggleborn, depriving her of her magic and of her whole sense of self...It was disgusting. Even more than that, but Draco could not find a word that could describe how he felt.

" _I_ find you attractive. There, it's said, now you can stop blabbering that no one will ever find you attractive and that no one would ever sleep with you." he said, finding that matter just too bothersome. "Yes, Granger, I will help you, what do you think I came here for?"

His words floored her and she stared at him as though he had grown another head. He thought that she was attractive? There was no way. Voldemort himself had a better chance of coming back. She shook her head once he finished and looked up at him from where she sat on the floor with him standing over her.

"You don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings, Malfoy," she began quietly, "I know that I disgust you, you don't have to try and make me feel better about myself. And I don't know why you're still here, or here at all, maybe it's the alcohol. Yeah, you were very drunk," she reasoned, "You'll wake up in the morning and won't feel the same. Just forget that any of this ever happened. I was selfish and stupid to drag you into this. I shouldn't have opened my mouth, I'm sorry," she said feebly.

Bloody hell, she was stubborn. At least, that sounded more like the Granger he knew.

"Granger, do not push me." he said, narrowing his eyes. "Alcohol does not make me do this, Granger. Believe it or not, I do not spend all my nights helping wives with abusive husbands." he replied with a sarcastic tone. "I'm not forgetting anything. You didn't break your wand. You asked for my help. Don't you dare have cold feet and back from this whatever is left of your Gryffindor bravery and use it, for the love of Melin."

"Well then why me?," Hermione cried out, "I forgave you a long time ago for tormenting me in school, so if this is your way of trying to make up for that you don't have to, Malfoy! I am nothing to you, nothing to Ron. Now that the war is over I'm no longer a brilliant witch. My life is nothing like I planned," she cried out, clutching hard on her wand as she covered her face and began to cry again.

She didn't know at what point things had gotten this bad. Didn't know when she had let herself become this way.

"I'm not worth all of this trouble, Draco. I don't want to inconvenience you or cause your life to be harder than what it is." She slowly stood and took a step closer to him, her hands shaky as she reached out for him, wanting a hug, "I don't deserve your kindness," she whispered, seeking comfort from the last person on Earth that she expected it from.

"Will you _**STOP**_ saying you are nothing to everyone? Bloody _fucking_ hell, Granger. Do you at least not mean something important to yourself?!" he snapped, raising his voice higher than what he should have. He, however, was loosing his cool. Plus, Draco was not used to helping anyone in this world. He was often out for himself. Quite frankly, Granger could use some of his selfishness, really.

"You were so brilliant! I _admired_ you, Granger. You were a Muggleborn then again you knew _everything_. You could perform spells better than _anyone_ else. You always persevered no matter the task and you never gave up. You always found an answer in the library or in your head. Don't let a pathetic wizard like Ronald Weasley fucking bring you down! You were meant to do great things, Granger, not let yourself fall this low. Now you will stop with your 'I don't deserve your kindness'. Do you _really_ want to stop me from doing what is right for once in my life?!"

Hermione flinched as he yelled, her outstretched arms shrinking back to her own body as she listened to him. He had thought she was brilliant, and she supposed that at one time she had been.

"I just don't see it anymore," she whispered to him, rubbing at her arms to comfort herself. She sniffled as he finished speaking, finally looking up at him again. "Can I-Will you give me a hug?," she asked softly, not knowing what else to say, she wanted comfort, wanted someone to tell her that it was going to be okay, and Draco Malfoy was the closet person who could do that for her right now.

"I-" he began, before he narrowed his eyebrows and realized what she said. "What?" he replied in obvious confusion, not having seen this one coming. Draco wasn't one big on hugs. He actually did not recall the last one he gave or recieved. He usually never held women, or anyone for that matter. Even when he slept with any of them, he usually left the moment it was done and over with.

"Okay..." he thus mumbled before he opened his arms and wrapped them around her rather awkwardly, like a child who did not know how to hug. Because he didn't. He however quickly got acustomed to it, the blonde closing his eyes as he brought her closer to him.

Hermione let out a soft such as she felt his surprisingly strong arms wrap around her. She quickly realized that she felt safe for the first time in a long time and this feeling was coming from her enemy. She nuzzled into his chest as he pulled her closer a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered after a moment once she had calmed down.

The sensation was...complicated to explain. For Draco, at least. He was rather confused because he actually brought himself to like it. It was, after all, a close gesture. After a few moments he cleared his throat, pulling away from her and uttering 'No problem', in a somewhat awkward manner, which was not at all like Draco. ''Let's get out of here.'' he said, in case her husband would arrive sooner than later.

Hermione sighed as he pulled away from her, the familiar feeling of dread already coming back. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Hold on, I need to go put a bit of my makeup back on. I wouldn't want anyone to see me and think anything was wrong," she whispered before heading into the bathroom. "I also need to change clothes, I smell like liquor," she said through the door as she dabbed a bit of makeup under her eyes to mask the fact that she had been crying.

''Hermione.'' He said his name softly, trying to stop her. ''Something _is_ wrong. You don't have to hide it. We're going to Potter, right now. Before the Weasel comes home and realizes you're not there and invents all kinds of stories.'' he declared, knowing she'd have to take him there. They had to have Saint Potter on their side, or rather, hers. It would make things bloody easier.

Hermione cracked the bathroom door and frowned at him. "I-I don't want to go to Harry. I'm scared," she said softly as she looked at him. She blinked a few times as she realized that he had called her by her first name. "You said my name?," she questioned softly, now looking at him curiously. After a moment she shook herself from her thoughts and began putting her makeup on again, "Besides, there's nothing that Harry can do about the Unbreakable Vow. There aren't any loopholes short of Ron dying of him divorcing me."

"Why would you be scared? He's your friend, isn't he?" he said. "What about your parents?" he added. He doubted that Muggles could do anything against it, but perhaps it would be easier for her to open up to them first, and then to Potter. He didn't know. Draco wasn't one that was big on opening up to everyone, so he couldn't give her advice on that.

He ignored her question, or rather her statement saying he had said her name, carrying on with that she said next.

"I-I obliviated my parents back during the war," Hermione said softly, "I can't reverse the spell because it could damage their minds irreparably." She couldn't help but frown as a wave of sadness washed over her, the memories of her parents washing over her. Quickly shaking herself from her reverie she answered his question about why she was scared, looking up at him intently, "I'm scared because what if he doesn't believe me, Draco? He's always been closer to Ron than he has to me and if he refuses to look at my memories then I am royally screwed, to put it in laymens terms."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "And if he doesn't believe me then that means that he goes to Ron and tells him everything and then I am tortured and Merlin, I am so tired of screaming and being bruised." Hermione nodded at his question and slowly made her way out of the bathroom so that she could look closely at him.

"He will believe you, Hermione. He has no choice. Besides, you only have to show him your memories and he'll see for himself. He doesn't even have to hear it from you, if you don't want to say it." he replied, sighing. "Potter is not that big of an idiot. He may be closer to him, but he would never deny evidence." he said, hoping his words would be true. This is what he had gathered from Hogwarts and from what everyone said about Saint Potter since he was an Auror at the Ministry, making him think that she, too, worked at the Ministry. "Besides, there are always loopholes. If there aren't, we can make them. Don't you work at the Ministry?"

"Yes I do work at the Ministry. Is there no way that we can keep this quiet while we look for a loophole?," she asked him curiously.

Draco frowned. "Keep this quiet? And leave you here with this piece of shit? Who knows whatever the hell he will do. This has to stop, now. Unless you want to write him a letter that you're going for work to America or whatever, you're going to Potter to tell him everything."

"Where am I going to go Draco? If I tell Harry, I can't stay with he and Ginny...they're preparing for the arrival of their first child and their home is hectic enough. I've got to stay here," she insisted, frowning up at him as she searched his eyes.

"He'll find me if I go anywhere else. Powerful wards are the only thing that will keep him out. Besides, if I'm a goo wife then he won't hurt me. If I just let him drink and cheat to his hearts content then he will leave me alone for the most part," she murmured, her mind working furiously.

He couldn't believe he was going to say this, much less do it, but it appeared there was no other option. He sighed, before he voiced his thoughts. "You will come at my house. I'm sure you thought of it too. The wards are strong enough, that's for certain." he rolled his eyes

"You've got to leave me here, Draco. I can't come live with you. I highly doubt that Astoria would tolerate it."

He snorted at what she said about Astoria. "Astoria is probably in Paris with her friends, for all I know. She is never at the Manor. She calls it...grim, and too dark for her lightening personality." he replied, almost wanting to gag.

"I-I couldn't make you bear this burden, Draco," she muttered after a moment, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. After a moment she sighed and hung her head, realizing that he was her only option and her best one at that. "Okay. How am I going to get my stuff without Ron noticing?," she asked him, "I'll need clothes and things. He'll notice if all of my belongings are gone."

He dismissed her with a gesture. "Please. It's not like the Manor was a two bedrom appartment." he said, visibly meaning that there was plenty enough room for her. "Pack whatever you would need for a short vacation. Leave most of it here. We can buy you new clothes, or whatever." he said, tucking his hands into his pockets, shrugging. For him, money wasn't a problem.

Hermione nodded as he spoke, quickly getting a small suitcase from the closet and beginning to pack her belongings in it: making sure to take a weeks worth of clothes and her toiletries. She made a mental checklist, satisfied that she had everything before looking up at him. "Would you mind turning around or going to stand outside of the door while I change my clothes?," she asked him softly, biting her bottom lip as she waited for an answer.

"Huh, sure." he said before he headed out of the room, finding this rather...awkward. How did this come to happen? he couldn't even understand his own though process. He, however, knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he just left her here. He wouldn't forgive himself if he decided to ignore the situation and just go back to his drunken self in the sodding bar. Perhaps this was his outlet to find something better to do with his life than lamenting himself. After all, his life could be worse. Granted, his wife was a nut job, but at least she wasn't there to piss him off. She was often gone, and it gave him peace of mind.

He waited until Granger was over, only, it was then that he heard the door open downstairs. He widened his eyes - it must be the Weasel. And as tempted as Draco was to go downstairs and punch his face, he knew that would jeopardize any chance of break the Vow. He thus immediately entered the bedroom, not caring that she was in the middle of changing. "We have to leave, now." he said in a loud whisper before he took her suitcase and the remaining of her clothes so that the bedroom would look as it was when they entered. He then apparated with her in the Manor, relieved that they had made it in time.

Hermione squealed as he barged in on her, she had been in the middle of changing and was thus in nothing more than the bra and lacy panties that Ron required her to wear; she hated them, they left nothing to the imagination. She clung to him for dear life as they apparated, closing her eyes until they landed with a stumble.

She opened her eyes and looked around at where they were. They were in a very lavishly decorated bedroom that she could only assume was Draco's. "What are you doing? What was that all about?," she asked, momentarily forgetting that she was standing nearly naked in front of him.

"I think Weasley entered the house. We had to leave." he said as he sighed in relief, before he let go of her and his eyes dropped down to whatever she was wearing, making him raise an eyebrow in obvious curiosity. He couldn't help but snort, a knowing smirk curving his lips. "Well, well, well, what do we have here." he spoke, unable to restrain himself from commenting on her outfit. Never had he thought she would wear something of the sort - something that fit her very well, if he said so himself -, then again, this perhaps was yet another part of her life she didn't control, and that was forced by her stupid husband.

"Ron was home?," she asked with wide eyes, immediately beginning to pace in front of him, "Oh Merlin I am going to be in so much trouble," Hermione began fretting. However, she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she noticed the way that he was looking at her. "What are you tal-," she cut herself off and looked down at her very scantily clad body, "Oh my God! Give me my clothes back Malfoy!," she cried out and began trying to take her bag from his strong grip.

He ignored her previous statements, his eyes and his mind now visibly occupied with something else. He couldn't help but snicker. Oh, the irony of all of this. "My, my, Granger, take back whatever I said about you being a prude." he said before he picked up the clothes that had fallen on the floor with all of this, handing them back to her. "Now, honestly, I will never understand this thought process of yours saying no one would ever want to sleep with you."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy," she hissed at him, looking down at her body for a moment after he had handed her clothes to her. "Ron says I'm too fat. He liked girls who were thin, much like Astoria, as a matter of fact. He tells me that no one likes my hips and my bum," she remarked softly, turning around and looking at her bum in a mirror that was hanging on his wall; momentarily forgetting that this whole scenario was odd as she studied herself in the mirror.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ron says this, Ron says that..." he grumbled. "From now on make up your mind about something without mentionning his existence, or else soon enough I'll be gagging each time you mention his name." he replied. Perhaps he was being too harsh, but he was rather annoyed each time he was mentionned. "Your arse is fine, Granger. Astoria is nothing but skin and bones."

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied softly, as she looked in the mirror, "I've just gotten so used to his comments and they're kind of stuck in my head," she admitted softly. She dropped the clothes to the floor and ran her hands over her hips for a moment as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. "Aren't girls like Astoria what you like though? No offense Malfoy, but a lot of the girls you slept with back at Hogwarts all had the same body that Astoria does."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you keep tabs on whoever I slept with, Granger?" he asked before he sat on his bed and let himself fall on it, Draco being more than exhausted now. He stared at the ceiling, before his eyes furtively looked at her features again. "Because I didn't. You see, more often than not, it was about proximity. It happened with the person that was convenient. I wasn't going to go sneak in the Ravenclaw tower. And most Slytherins follow the Astoria body figure, for some unknown reason."

"No, not at all. You were just the popular topic amongst a lot of the girls back then," she admitted, not wanting to stroke his ego.

He smirked at her words, staring at the ceiling again. "Right. Of course I was." he said, remembering well his Hogwarts years.

She sighed and frowned before picking up the pair of yoga pants she had been doing to change into, slipping them up her long lean legs and over her voluptuous hips; the pants hugging her in all of the right places. Once her pants were on age slipped her t-shirt over her head and sighed in comfort once she was dressed.

"Apparently most of the Gryffindors like Astoria-like figures too," she murmured, rolling her eyes as she sat down on the floor in front of his bed and looked up at him. "Where am I going to sleep for tonight? I highly doubt that you were planning my visit and have one of your spare bedrooms ready," she said softly, as she hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

He sighed before he closed his eyes, just for a moment, without realizing that simply this would be enough for him to fall asleep, without hearing her question, and without being able to provide an answer.

"Malfoy?," Hermione called his name out, frowning when he didn't answer.

She slowly stood and walked over to the bed, looking down at his face and smiling just a little when she noticed that he was asleep. Very gently Hermione tucked him into bed, sighing as she looked at the large bed; surely it was big enough that he wouldn't try anything, and Merlin she was sleepy.

It didn't feel right snooping around his house either.

With a sigh, Hermione crawled into the other side of the bed, curling up into a ball and closing her eyes before she blanked her mind out and tried to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews and following this story! It's melting my heart!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!~

* * *

He woke up hours later, with quite the headache. He growled lowly, blinking and yawning as he began to stir in the bed. It was then that he realized the events of the day before, forcing him to snap his eyes open. Granger. He had met her in the bar, and then he had helped her take her wand and leave her house. Bloody hell, he had really done this. It wasn't a dream.

But then, where the hell was Granger now? He shifted in the bed, only to realize she was sleeping, right there, right beside him. He stared at her with widened eyes. This was the first time he saw a woman in his bed. He usually always went to their place, and well, Astoria had her own room and never put a foot in his room.

He slowly stood from his bed, smelling awful because of the alcohol he had taken. He desesperately needed a shower. He thus left Granger there, not waking her up before he went directly to his bathroom connected to his bedroom, running down the water for a good, well-deserved shower.

Hermione woke up to the sound of running water, stretching and moving her legs against expensive silk sheets. She was in Draco Malfoy's bed, she thought idly, wondering what in the hell she had been thinking by letting him talk her into this.

Her life had been fine hadn't it? Sure Ron had been an abusive prat and had been unfaithful...and forced her into an unbreakable vow. Oh who was she kidding? Her life had been terrible and she was so thankful that Draco had been her savior, though it had been completely unexpected.

She finally sat up in the bed and looked around the room, not wanting to get out of the comfortable spot she was in just yet. Aside from her bags in the middle of the floor, his room was pristine; very clean and very nicely decorated. She had to admit that it was quite attractive that he was so neat. He was quite the contrast from the messy, unkempt Ron.

Indeed, his room was nicely done, perhaps because he wasn't there often. He, however, liked tidiness and order, and the fact that he had not showered before bed made him rather annoyed. Usually, even when he was drunk, overly drunk, and arrived back from someone elses bed, he still took the time to shower, because otherwise it was bloody disgusting. It appeared the previous night had mentally drained him, if anything. He thus showered quickly this time, feeling much better after that was done. He then wrapped a clean,white towel around his waist the moment he walked out, and then walked directly to his bedroom, coming to a halt when he noticed she was awake.

"Oh." he said, unsure of how to act in this situation. Granger _was_ in his bedroom. Never did he think this would happen, truly. "You're awake."

Hermione was looking around and studying a nearby stack of books from her perch on the bed whenever she heard him come in. She turned around and meant to tell him good morning when she was greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy, nearly naked and only a towel slung low on his hips.

"Oh-Oh my," she mumbled, unable to keep her eyes from roaming over his muscular body, swallowing hard as her eyes roamed over the area of the towel where his crotch would be.

She blushed furiously and forced herself to make eye contact with him again, her mind still taking a moment to form words, "Did you want me to still be asleep?," she asked him, noting how surprised and caught off guard he looked to have found her awake.

He couldn't help but snort at how she looked at him, and then smirk confidently. He had a rather smug expression, especially after she had blushed.

"Seeing something you like, Granger?" he said before he walked to his drawer, taking out a pair of boxers before he turned around to face her. "Not at all." he said, replying to her question. "Simply surprised, I thought you would have slept more."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. You just caught me off guard is all," Hermione defended, not wanting to admit that she did find him very physically attractive. Compared to her husband the blonde was akin to a Greek god. "Now will you hurry and get dressed and am I allowed to take a shower as well? I smell like liquor and pipe tobacco," she murmured and grimaced.

The smug expression was only more evident now, Draco being wide awake. He was going to twist her words, and he would have fun doing it. "Hurry and get dressed, huh?" he said as he moved his hand to the hem of the towel tauntingly. "My, my, Granger, I didn't think of you this way. You want to watch?"

"Watch you get dressed?," she asked as her eyes followed the motion of his hand, causing her to swallow hard. "Not- Not even in your dreams, Malfoy," Hermione retorted after a moment, looking back up at his face with her brows furrowed. It was taking quite a bit of concentration to keep her eyes from wandering again.

He shook his head, amusement laying in his silver eyes. "That's not what happens in my dreams, trust me." he said before he picked up a set of fresh clothes.

She huffed and slowly got off of the bed, her shirt hiked up slightly and her curls ruffled from sleep as she walked over to her bag and bent down to rifle through her belongings. "May I _please_ use your shower?," she asked again, a fresh bra and pair of panties in her hand as she looked up at him with a raised brow.

He lazily gestured to the door leading to the bathroom. "Go ahead, nobody is stopping you. But if you take too long, I'll know you were thinking of me." he said with a smirk, after all, now that he was fully awake and not drunk anymore or stressed about whatever was going to happen, he could freely tease her.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson at his words, giving him another once over before she ducked her head and headed into the bathroom. She left the door cracked so that steam could escape, making sure that he wasn't trying to peek at her before she slowly undressed.

She peeled off her shirt and pants before following with her bra and panties, folding them in a neat little pile and putting them on the counter, all the while looking around and admiring the beautiful bathroom. Growing up her dream bathroom had always looked something like this; a huge tub with an even larger shower, all laid in marble tile. His home screamed money and elegance, and though she didn't care about his money, she was quickly falling in love with the house. She quickly shook herself from her reverie and realized that if she didn't hurry up that he would taunt her mercilessly, so she turned the shower on and waited until the water was the right temperature before stepping in and beginning to bathe herself; also clearing her mind of last nights stress.

Draco slowly changed into fresh clothes, feeling now much better. He looked at the bed and realized that it would have to be cleaned, after he had slept in it with clothes smelling like alcohol. He could ask an house-elf to do it, then again, if the elf saw Granger...

Then again, wasn't she against house-elves being practically slaves to the Purebloods? If he recalled well, he had heard about this back in Hogwarts. Oh, well, that might just bring back at least a part of herself she had given up on while she was been with Weasley. He smirked, sitting on his bed before he awaited for her to come out, knowing just how his plan would unfold.

Hermione felt immensely better by the time she stepped out of the shower, her body still tingling from the hot water. She dried herself off before slipping her new undergarments on, wrapping the towel around her and tucking it under her arm so that it wouldn't fall open.

She gathered the clothes she had slept in from the counter and headed back out into his room, her eyes flicking to him momentarily as he sat on the bed. "Nice to see that you're dressed now," she mumbled, glad that his temptation had been removed from her, as she walked over to her suitcase so that she could find something to wear for the day.

"Yes, well. I had to, so you'd stop ogling at me." he teased her, before he summoned his house-elf. He rarely did, being that he was barely ever there, but nonetheless, he appeared. The small creature seemed rather surprised to be called, but nonetheless bowed at Draco.

"What can I do for you, Master Draco?" he spoke, his voice cracking.

Draco stood from the bed, watching Hermione from the corner of his eye to await for a reaction. "About time you arrive. Clean this bed, will you? And the clothes that stink of alcohol, too. And breakfast, I suppose you're still capable of doing that?"

The house elf nodded. "Of course, Master Draco, right away."

At first Hermione was taken off guard by him and his comment but her confusion quickly turned to anger as he summoned a house elf and began speaking to him in such a condescending tone. Maybe he hadn't changed as much as she thought she had.

"You're nauseating," she said angrily, her search for clothes forgotten as she stood up and glared over at him, "Okay so he's your family house elf, but must you talk to him in such a way? You disgust me, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smirked. Oh, it had worked alright. The house elf had left, probably to make them breakfast. "What, you didn't like how I spoke to him? Now that's too bad. I reckon you could have helped them, once upon a time, but lately you didn't seem interest in your magic. Unless that's now changing...?"

"No I don't like the way that you spoke to him, Malfoy," Hermione spat angrily, marching over to him and glaring up at the tall man. "And if I recall correctly I don't need magic to hurt you. I think you recall me punching you," she reminded him, clenching her fists at her sides.

He cocked an eyebrow and snorted at her words. "Oh, I recall perfectly. I also recall that I was 13 years old at that age. And much, much, smaller." he said as he took a few steps towards her, simply to show that now, he was not only taller than her, but physically much stronger. "You think you can hurt me, Granger? Go ahead." he said with a smug expression.

Hermione didn't back down from him even though he was now much taller and much broader than she. She looked up into his eyes and studied them carefully, her body practically vibrating with irritation and anger.

"Now you call that poor creature back and tell him not to worry about doing anything that you just told him to. I will wash the sheets and cook breakfast," Hermione growled. After all, it was the least she could do since he had taken her in, but she wouldn't be telling him that right now.

"Well that's all well and good, if he _enjoys_ his work then it might not be so bad but you still shouldn't talk to him in such a way, Malfoy," she insisted, reaching up and trying her hardest to push his shoulders back angrily.

"Why? He's an house-elf." he replied. Draco had always been rather rude, to everyone. It wasn't anything personal against Kolpy.

As a matter of fact, he was usually nicer to him than that, but he had overdone it to bring a reaction out of her. It was nice to see her having an opinion about something else than whatever Ron said, it was quite good to hear for him, even if she seemed rather mad at him for what he had said to his house-elf.

Hermione stared at Draco as though he were stupid; did he hear just how ignorant he sounded? "Oh so he's just a house elf? Well I seem to remember what I was to you and look where I am now? Showering in your house after being rescued by _you_!," she yelled angrily at him. She hit his chest in anger and continued to glare angrily up at him, "Take me home! Living with you is no different than living with Ronald!"

He frowned. Yet again she was making him furious. He gripped both of her wrists so that she wouldn't hit his chest again, his silver icy eyes staring right into hers.

"Relax, Granger. I was only saying this so you'd want to start again whatever the hell your little house-elf protection club was." he snapped, before he carried on. "So living here is like living with him, hm? Do you see me sending you a cruciatus curse? Taking away your wand? Telling you no one would ever want you? I've done nothing but help you since yesterday and cover you with compliments, so perhaps you should think twice before you run your mouth."

Hermione faltered slightly as he admitted what he had been trying to do. He really was mental. She gasped softly as he snatched her wrists and held her from hitting him again. "Make me, Malfoy," she challenged him once he was done speaking, her gaze piercing back into his as she began to struggle to get her wrists free of his incredibly strong grip.

As she struggled to get away from his grip he let her go, simply because he reasoned that this would be the type of thing Weasley would do - hold her by her wrist and then do...whatever against her will. It made him sick to think of it. He couldn't even align one sentence or one thought before the subject would come back to him. He should have expected as much, but still. "KOLPY!" he yelled, the house elf coming back.

"Yes, master?"

"You won't have to clean the bed, nor do breakfast. Please do as you wish today." Draco replied, walking away from Hermione as he went to pick up a watch from his drawer.

"I shall, master." Kolpy replied, before dissappearing into thin air.

Draco didn't both turning around to face Hermione, but he nonetheless spoke. "There, now you have nothing to whine about."

Hermione stood there speechless as she watched everything Draco did, breathing a sigh of relief as he called the elf back and gave him the day off. His tone was now cold and distant as he spoke to her. What had he just told her? That she had nothing to whine about?

She growled and quickly walked over to her suitcase, not caring as her towel dropped to the floor and left her in her bra and panties around him once again. "Oh sod off you blonde git. You pushed me just to get a reaction and I don't want to hear your condescending tone. Arse," she spat at him and continued to dig through her clothes, finally finding a white sun dress and slipping it over her head before she slipped a pair of white sandals on her feet as well.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, making sure not to move too much so she should see him catching a glimpse.

"I'm leaving," she announced before standing up and marching out of his bedroom.

He frowned, freezing instantly as he couldn't believe it. After all he had done? Granted, it had only one night, but he had talked to her for hours to get her out of this misery. She was going to give it up now? Of course, she didn't mention _where_ she was going, it didn't mean it was directly to _Weasley,_ but he wouldn't take a risk.

"Granger-" he gritted his teeth, growling lowly before he took a deep breath, turning around abruptly. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione froze in the doorway as she heard his question, turning on a dime and taking a step back in so she could see him. "Why? Afraid that I'm going to leave you, Malfoy?," she retorted. "Do I need to inform you every time I breathe as well, master?" She knew that she was being unnecessarily snarky but she couldn't help it, he had pushed her into her current irritated mood, so all of this was his fault. Just to further be belligerent she bowed in front of him, "Is it okay if I go outside on the grounds, sir? If you're feeling gracious I would enjoy some fresh air."

The blonde squinted. "What game are you playing, Granger?" he responded, irritated as much as she was, if not more. Then again, perhaps it was better to have Granger mad at him than sad about her life and her husband. Only, Draco had a quick temper, and usually whenever Granger irritated him, he was always very tempted to anger her back. "If you want to go outside, you just say so. Don't give me 'I'm leaving' with such a dramatic tone." he replied, then again, she didn't take her luggage with her, so obviously she wasn't going _that_ far.

"What game am I playing Malfoy?," she asked incredulously.

Was he serious right now? She slammed the bedroom door shut and marched over to him, placing her finger in his chest and poking him with it as she spoke, "What game are _you_ playing? Last night you took care of me, made me feel like maybe I could get away from Ron and that things would all be okay. You even used my first name! Now today you've turned back into your usual self, intentionally doing things just to get a reaction out of me. We are not children anymore! I appreciate what you're doing and have done for me but we are not going to be able to coincide peacefully unless you stop being a prat!," she finished, poking his chest one last time for emphasis.

He didn't move, instead, he only watched her, unable to restrain himself from raising an eyebrow in confusion at her. Well now, _that_ was a reaction.

"Granger, I did that for your own good. Nothing different what I did yesterday. I'm playing no games. I'm back to my usual self? You see, that is highly innacurate. You think my old self you have brought you here, let you sleep into my bed, and let you use my shower, let alone want to share breakfast with you and stop you from leaving? And for the record, calling you Granger is a habit, hard to break it."

Hermione faltered at his sudden slightly gentle tone, not having expected it. She frowned up at him, keeping her finger pressed against his chest as she listened. "Just stop what you're doing, Mal-Draco. I can work through things at my own pace. I'm not going to unlearn all of my abuse in one measly night. If you want to have breakfast then let's go bloody have breakfast you prat," she finished rather lamely since he had completely taken all the wind out of her sails. "And for the record, you fell asleep whenever I asked you where I was sleeping. I chose to sleep in the bed with you because I didn't want to sleep on the floor," she muttered and turned away from him as she waited for him to take them down to breakfast, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I see. So _you_ get to call me a prat." he replied, squinting at her before he sighed. He did _not_ want to get worked up over this. "Fair enough. The bed is big enough anyway." he replied, not caring one bit. Actually, he did, it was more that he thought it was _better_ that she had slept in his bed. For technicalities, of course. That way, he knew where she was.

"And by the way, since the help is not going to make us breakfast and I'm certainly not making breakfast, we're going out." he said as he walked towards the door, opening it an wondering why on Earth she had slammed it shut.

He could cook. Actually, he enjoyed cooking. But he figured that if they were already outside, it would be much easier for him to just causually say 'Oh, let's go see your friend Potter while we're at it'.

Hermione frowned up at him whenever he mentioned going out, shaking her head. "No, I don't want to go out for breakfast. What if Ron or someone else sees us?," she asked him, thinking that he hadn't thought this through. "I'll cook breakfast for us since it's so far beneath you," she murmured with a roll of her eyes, deciding to ignore the fact that he had called Kolpy "the help" instead of his name.

He squinted. Did she happen to see right through his plan, or did she truly not want to leave the Manor? "Or perhaps, we can call your friend Potter and have breakfast with him. Wouldn't that be lovely?" he spoke in a gentle tone, almost wanting to make himself gag, but he wanted to say it in a way that would be the less irritable possible so she'd say yes.

Hermione frowned as he spoke of Harry again; he just wasn't going to let it go would he? She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair as she thought. Surely Harry would believe her, her accusations would be too serious to be made up because they were too easy to prove. "Fine," she began softly, "We can invite Harry over for breakfast," she finished in a defeated tone.

His words got stuck in his throat. "Invite?" he echoed what she said. Inviting. Harry. Potter. In. This. House.

Then again, Granger had slept on _his_ bed. Had showered in _his_ shower.

Bloody hell, what happened to him?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter 4, everyone~ I hope you all like! Thank you all for the reviews and what not, you are all so wonderful! I'm glad so many people like our story, it warms my heart. And with that, we give you chapter four.

Enjoy~

* * *

He had to invite Harry Potter in his house. Oh, bloody hell. He couldn't understand why he would even want to come.

"Yes, _invite_ him, Draco Malfoy," Hermione reiterated, raising an eyebrow at him. "You can't demand that Harry do anything. He won't come over if you do. Just put your bloody pride aside and do it before I change my mind," she warned him.

''Why would he come here if I invited him?!'' Draco retorted. ''Wouldn't it make more sense if we went to _his_ home, or if _you_ invited him? Potter won't listen to me, you know that.''

"Malfoy I don't even want to do this to begin with," Hermione told him, looking up at him with a frustrated huff, "But fine. I'll just go ahead and offer myself up for slaughter. Get me a piece of parchment and a quill and I'll write the letter."

Merlin this was going to be a mess; Harry was going to want to know what she was doing having breakfast with Draco Malfoy instead of her husband. She furrowed her brows and pinched the bridge of her nose as she began to think about what she was going to say.

''Don't be so annoying about it. We're doing this for _you_ , remember? Potter /will/ believe you and /will/ help you. I still don't see why you'd allow yourself to live with me, but not tell Potter what happened.'' he replied before he Accio'd a paper and a quill directly to her.

"Trust me, I'm beginning to question my sanity too, Draco," she mumbled as she walked over to a small desk in his room and began furiously scribbling a letter to Harry.

In it she let him know that she had something very important to discuss with him and she would like it very much if he would meet her for breakfast at Malfoy Manor. She knew that he would question the location but she assured him that he had read that right and to just trust her. She sighed as she finished and got up, handing it over to Draco.

"Here. I'm sure he'll be over almost immediately whenever he reads this," she mumbled with a dry, humorless laugh.

''It's the right thing.'' he said as he took the letter and immediately gave it to his owl through his bedroom window. ''Now it appears there is breakfast to be done.'' he said before he walked to the door, and waiting for him to follow her, being that she probably didn't know where the kitchen was.

"I hope you're right," she mumbled under her breath as she joined him at the door, following him downstairs toward the kitchen. She looked at the Manor carefully as they walked, studying and remembering every detail closely.

Hermione's face visibly blanched though and she immediately grabbed his arm and pressed into him slightly as they passed the drawing room; memories of his Aunt torturing her immediately springing to her mind. She shivered a little and lowered her gaze, not wanting to look at the Manor anymore.

He was rather confused, after all he, at first, did not understand her sudden movement. He looked at her in surprise, concern appearing in his silver icy eyes when he saw just how pale she had become. It was then that it clicked; they had passed right beside the drawing room, and memories of the past came back to the surface. He swallowed hard, remembering it like it was yesterday. He had just stood there, defeated as he had to watch his crazy aunt torture her. He gulped again, now remembering all the muggleborns that Bella had tortured, and all the ones she had killed. It gave him a bitter taste at the back of his mouth.

He moved the arm she had taken a grip from, only to take her hand instead. ''It's okay. It's over. It won't happen again.'' he said, passing by the dinning hall, Draco becoming pale himself. He never ate in the dining hall anymore, it was just too grim, it was the place where Voldemort hosted his killings in front of Death Eaters who cheered. He, often laid back in his seat, with eyes filled with horror, much like his mother did.

"I thought I was going to die that day," Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand tightly as she buried her face in his arm; it was strange seeking comfort from Draco Malfoy, especially for this thing in particular considering that he had been present during her torture. He made her feel safe though, which Hermione reasoned was because he was literally her only source of comfort at the moment and that he was her saviour.

She slowed her breathing down and squinched her eyes closed as she fought to repress the memories like they had been.

After a few moments she had herself under control enough to open her eyes and look up at him, not saying a word and not letting go of his hand or moving from his side. Hermione simply studied the profile of his face, silently thinking to herself about how much he _had_ changed since the war.

He was right, the old Draco would have never even thought about talking to her in the bar last night, and he damn sure wouldn't have saved her from her abuser. He had let her into his home, into his bed, allowed her to completely toss his world upside down all for nothing. He had nothing to gain from this, he had just felt badly for her and removed her from danger.

She needed to give him more credit, trust him...even if things went wrong, she believed deep down that he would be there to continue protecting her.

''I know.'' He admitted. Truthfully, he did too. He was actually _glad_ his former house-elf, Dobby, got them out of it all. Because if Voldemort had his hand on Potter... It was the end of the war, and this world would have turned to shite. After all, even he himself had denied that the boy with the swelled face was Potter, even if it was bloody obvious. He had denied everything, even that Granger was herself, but it had not been enough that day to save any of them from being tortured and almost killed.

When they arrived to the kitchen Draco cleared his throat, saying non-verbally that now she'd have to let go of his hand, because breakfast wouldn't make itself alone.

"Oh right...I'm sorry," Hermione sputtered and quickly let go of his hand, shoving hers into the pockets of her dress as she watched him curiously.

She didn't know where anything was in the kitchen and she still didn't feel right about looking herself, feeling like she would be snooping and prying into his life somehow. "What did you want for breakfast? I'll cook if you'll tell me or show me where everything is," she whispered softly, slowly moving her eyes up to meet his gaze.

"Believe it or not, Granger, I actually can and will cook. Sit and observe." he uttered, cleary saying that he was going to show her where everything was by cooking the breakfast himself, and then for future meals she'd already know.

Of course, he wouldn't cover everything in the kitchen, but he felt ridiculous to just show her around. He thus walked to the fridge, opening it. "What do you want to eat?"

"You can cook? I must say, if our meal doesn't come out burnt I will be impressed," she teased him as she took a seat at the kitchen table, turning to face him so that she could watch his every move; if he said that he could cook, she didn't want to miss seeing it. She had always thought that cooking would be beneath him. "What do I want to eat?," Hermione echoed, her brow furrowing as she thought, "I don't know. Surprise me, Malfoy," she decided, smirking over at him.

"Of course I can cook, Granger." he replied. As a matter of fact, he absolutely loved to cook. It took his mind off of things, and he usually was alone in the process. The kitchen was silence other than the sizzling from whatever he was cooking. He never cooked with magic, simply because that would quicken the process, and it was the fact that it took time that Draco liked. He, of course, had thought that house-elves were meant to cook, however when he began cooking because his house-elf was too busy to clean after Voldemort's mess in the dinning room, he realized that he was much better at it, and that it was much more satifsfying to eat a meal freshly prepared by oneself. He could choose all the ingredients and the meals he wanted to eat, after all.

He began preparing pancakes, after all this was his personal favourite. He knew it was a common Muggle recipe, and so she would certainly know it. He had, at first, despised himself for actually _liking_ the way Muggles cooked, but along the years, his judgemental ways towards the ones without magic seemed to decipher. The more he studied them, the more he realized they had fantastic ways of adapting themselves without magic.

He, of course, was still not ready to admit he was fascinated by many of their inventions. Perhaps it would come soon.

He prepared the whole meal meticulously, adding fruits to the plates, making sure to make three of them, even if he doubted Potter would actually eat anything. Draco assumed the moment the Auror arrived, he'd want to know whatever is going on, and not eat Muggle foods in the Malfoy Kitchen.

Hermione watched Draco intently, her eyebrow raising in curiosity as she watched him prepare a batter and cut up fruits while he was waiting for a pan to hear up. She was surprised to say the least, but pleasantly so, that he seemed to know his way pretty well around a kitchen.

Once he began cooking, Hermione's mouth began watering and her stomach growling as the aroma of pancakes filled the large room. She couldn't help but be reminded of Saturday mornings when she was little; she and her parents would all have a family breakfast which usually included her favorite blueberry pancakes. Merlin she missed those two.

She quickly shook herself from her reverie once he was plating their meal, looking at him expectantly before she walked over and grabbed her plate off of the counter. Not expecting him to bring it to her after he had just cooked it. "It looks delicious, thank you," she complimented and offered him a timid smile before heading back to the table and beginning to eat, a small appreciative moan leaving from between her lips as she ate a bite of the pancakes.

"Of course it does." he immediately replied with a smug expression, after all he was rather confident of his cooking abilities. He sat beside her in front fo his own plate, rather hungry himself. He yet couldn't believe what was happening. He was having breakfast. With Granger. And soon with Potter. It was something he never expected to happen.

Speaking of which...

Kolpy appeared beside them, just as Draco was taking a bite. "Master, a certain Harry Potter has arrived, shall I bring him in?"

Of course, Potter couldn't pass the wards without being either with a Malfoy or with the house-elf.

"Yes, bring him in." Draco requested, and a moment after Kolpy had disappeared, he was back with Potter. "You can leave, now, Kolpy."

Kolpy nodded. "I shall, master." And with that, he was gone.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's smug remark, unable to retort with a remark of her own since her mouth was full at the time being. Breakfast was pleasant despite her current company, or at least it was until Kolpy the house elf came in to announce the arrival of Harry.

It was rather an awkward atmosphere, really. But, Draco would have to go through it. "Potter. As you can see, you came right in time for breakfast. Have a seat, you're going to want to sit for this."

Hermione's appetite immediately disappeared and she quickly looked around for a place to hide, not wanting to go through with this after all. She didn't want to tell Harry everything that his best friend had been doing to her over the course of their marriage. She moved to get up and run but it was too late because Harry was already there in the kitchen.

"Hermione. Sit," Harry said immediately as he entered the kitchen and spied the woman trying to flee. He glared at Draco for a moment, but his curiosity got the best of him and he sat down as Malfoy had told him to, wanting to know why in the bloody hell Hermione was at Malfoy Manor.

He glanced at the plate that had been set before him but decided to skip breakfast, not hungry at the moment. He eyed the two of them suspiciously, noticing that Hermione wouldn't look at him, rather choosing to stare at her hands in her lap. "Let's get right to the point. What is going on Hermione?," he asked her, pausing to wait for an explanation.

The explanation never came though, Hermione merely continued to stare at her hands, only shaking her head at Harry's question. She felt like she might be sick, her heart was racing and her stomach was nauseous. Suddenly this all felt too real and she didn't want to go through with it. Didn't want to admit to Harry that she had become so weak and had let Ron abuse her. Didn't want to tell him that their childhood enemy had been her savior and that she would be staying here until they could figure out how to break the vow.

Draco awaited for Hemrione to speak, not that it happened. He sighed in annoyance, knowing that it would be now up to up to say what happened. And of course, Potter wouldn't like that. Because as much as Draco would try to restrain himself from freely insulting the Weasel, he knew that he wouldn't succeed. He would rightfully insult him, after all, to Draco he had never been anything but vermin.

"Weasel-" he began, squinting as he interjected himself. " _Weasley._ " he corrected, not wanting to begin this conversation on the wrong foot. "Has been abusing her. He made her do an Unbreakable Vow and took her wand, and locked it in his closet. I, myself, had to retrieve it." he explained plainly, even if his tone was showing his dismay about the matter.

Harry patiently listened to what Malfoy had to say, frowning as the blonde explained what was going on. Ron was abusing Hermione? Surely not. They were always the happy couple whenever they came to visit he and Ginny. And an Unbreakable Vow? Hermione would never be foolish enough to agree to that.

Draco carried on. "He has been cheating on her for Merlin knows how long. I even saw him myself leave with Merlin knows who at a local bar."

Once Draco was finished speaking, Harry turned his attention back to his friend and asked a simple question, "Is this true Hermione?" She immediately nodded her head and let out a soft whimper as if she was worried about what would happen now. Harry sighed and ran a tired hand through his raven hair, brows furrowed as he thought. "Is the Unbreakable Vow true as well? Surely you'd never be stupid enough to wager your life or your magic, Hermione. And your wand? What is going on?," he asked, his tone unintentionally coming off as disappointed as he looked over at her.

Hermione didn't answer, couldn't answer, as silent tears had started spilling down her cheeks again. She continued to hang her head in shame, not knowing how to answer any of Harry's questions. No she wasn't stupid enough to risk losing her magic, but she hadn't really had a choice in the matter. Ron had tortured and abused her until the point that it was either make the vow or die, and she still had had a hope for a future with Ron at that point, and she had agreed to his demands; hopeful that things would get better between them.

"Bloody hell, Potter, how can you be so daft?" Draco retorted, ultimately annoyed. "Do you require more details, perhaps? He used the Cruciatus curse on her. Yes, Potter, he _tortured_ her. _Abused_ her. _Used_ her. If you had paid close attention to _your_ friend, you would have noticed a change." the blonde snapped, shaking his head in dissapointment at the wizard, even if, he had to admit, it was normal that Potter somewhat questioned if it was true, being that it was Draco, and not Hermione, who said it.

"The Cruciatus Curse? He's an Auror, he works for me. He would know better," Harry said with a frown, shaking his head at Draco's words. "And there had been no change in Hermione, Malfoy," he growled indignantly, not liking the fact that he had to talk to the blonde about all of this. He did make sense though, Hermione wouldn't be here for any other reason, she didn't like Malfoy after all; none of them did.

"If this wasn't true, she wouldn't be here, now would she? It was rather a blessing for her that I happened to have been in the local bar she stepped into, trying to search for her pathetic excuse of a husband. If you must know, I have seen him more than once, drunk to the core and acting like a bloody idiot. Nothing surprising there, I wouldn't have expected more much from such a foolish wizard."

Harry sighed softly and frowned, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought. He would have to launch an investigation against Ron, but would have to remain quiet about it for Hermione's safety. "What are you going to do? He's going to notice that Hermione is missing after all and he'll come looking for her. Maybe not here but she won't be able to go out in public," he said finally, choosing to believe what Malfoy said was true, only for Hermione's sake though. "How do we get rid of the Unbreakable Vow? We can't just go and kill Ron, are there any other ways to break it?"

"Why do you think I brought her here? Even if he wanted to come here, he wouldn't even be able to come in, unless I give him the proper authorization. Which I wouldn't give him, _obviously._ " Draco precised, even if that was rather obvious in itself.

Draco then sneered, shaking his head. "Of course, we can't kill Weasley, that would be too easy. I'll find loopholes myself at the Ministry. You, however, will have to get me in, since I am probably not allowed to go there because I am not employed there."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Potter, and being rather surprised he believed him. He thought that he would believe Hermione, but Draco had been the one to tell the whole story. To see how Potter was believing him, while Hermione had only nodded to say whether it was true or not (which could have easily been forced), made Draco wonder whether Potter already had suspicious about his mate's sanity.

"Hermione will have to quit her job for the time being. I'll give you money for taking care of her, Malfoy," Harry told him matter of factly. "I'll also get you into the Ministry. I'll procure you a visitors security clearance. That will get you into our legal library."

Draco had to restrain himself from laughing at Potter's words. "Money? I'm not some kind of babysitter, Potter." he retorted. "Besides, I don't need your money. I've got plenty of my own. Keep yours for something else." he replied, feeling that it was beneath him to recieve money from Saint Potter, especially when he didn't need it, nor want it. He had decided to help Granger because she needed his help, not for the money, bloody hell.

Harry ignored Malfoy and turned his his attention to Hermione, noticing how the girl still wasn't looking at him. With a sigh he slowly got up and walked around the table, kneeling down beside her and taking her small hands in his large ones.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see any of this going on, 'Mione. I knew Ron had been drinking more often and I noticed a bruise around your throat one week, but I just assumed that it was from when you and Ron were intimate," he admitted softly. "I'm going to make this right and get you out of this. Let me know if you need anything," he said softly and squeezed her hand before he stood. "I'll be in touch soon Malfoy. I need to go figure some things out. If you hurt her it won't just be Ron that I'm going after," Harry threatened before he disapparated; leaving Draco and Hermione in silence.

Draco then frowned the moment Potter threatened him if he was to hurt Granger. If he wanted to hurt her, he would have left him with sodding Weasley! The blonde rolled his eyes, before standing up with his plate, having lost appetite from all of this. "I believe a 'You were right, Draco, he believe me', is in order, now."

Once Harry was gone, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, swallowing hard as she thought about everything that Harry had told her and Draco. He had believed her thankfully and he was going to help her get away from Ron.

She immediately frowned at Draco's snide remark once he got up, and she slowly raised her eyes to look at him.

"I _was_ going to thank you, Malfoy, but not since you've adopted such a smarmy attitude. I didn't ask for any of this," she said with a frown before she got up from the table and took her plate over to the sink. "I'm going to find the library, _master_ ," Hermione practically growled and turned on a dime before she left the room.

She needed some time to herself and to write a letter to her boss telling them that she was unfortunately taking an extended leave of absence.

He narrowed his eyes. Of course, she had to react this way and run her mouth, even if she was silent when Potter was here.

He rolled his eyes, letting her do as she saw fit while he cleaned the dishes, not wanting to ask Kolpy to do it. Much as cooking gave him time alone, so did washing the dishes, even if he knew that if somewhere were to see him in this compromising position, they'd forever laugh of him.

Washing dishes was especially beneath him, but Draco, at this point, couldn't give a damn.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I think there might be a lot of surprises in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for reading, you are all so wonderful!

* * *

Hermione hugged herself as she walked around the cold house in her search for the library. She was so tired of Malfoy giving her such mixed emotions; one moment he was being nice to her and the next he was being a right prat. She finally found the library and couldn't help but marvel at the large room, in awe of the selection of books available to her here. Hermione walked down the rows and affectionately ran down the spines, a relaxed sigh escaping her lips; it was amazing how the smell of parchment and old binding leather could do for her mood.

She found a desk in a corner of the library, sitting down at it and pulling a piece of parchment from one of its drawers along with a self inking quill. She didn't really want to have to write this letter, didn't want to have to leave her job but she realized that this was all for her own safety because she knew that Ron would go there to look for her after so long. He always came looking whenever she wasn't there to be his doting wife like he expected. Hermione's hand scribbled furiously on the paper as she explained to her boss that she was having a few personal problems and wouldn't be able to return to work for quite some time; she apologized profusely and asked that they not tell anyone that she had requested time off, making sure to underline the words no one. Once she had signed her name she stood and opened a nearby window and summoned Draco's owl with a soft whistle, attaching the parchment to its leg before she sent it on its way.

Now that that was out of the way, it was time for a little time to herself. It took her a while to find a book, eventually settling on one about wizarding law that might help her current situation. Hermione curled up in a comfortable, oversized leather armchair and began reading her selection, quickly forgetting all about Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco had finished doing all the dishes when Kolpy appeared beside him, with a letter in his hands, which he handed to Draco. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

"A letter from Astoria, master." he said, shaking. Kolpy knew the problems between Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy, and how Draco got mad whenever he had to hear about his wife, which everyone knew he disliked. The feeling was rather mutual, after all.

"I don't want to read it. You may dispose of it." Draco solmely replied, walking past Kolpy, and becoming to a halt the moment the house-elf spoke once more.

"As you often asked me to, Sir, I've read the letter, and she mentions it is important and urgent for you to read this letter." Kolpy mumbled, making Draco sigh in annoyance before he took the letter from Kolpy and sat in the kitchen to read it with much reluctance.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I know you will not read this letter unless I put much effort into delivering it to you. So, if you are reading this, Kolpy, and I know you are, you_ _must_ _deliver this letter to Draco. It is imperative that he reads the letter. If I recieve no reply within three days, I will myself have to come to the Manor._

 _Draco, if you are finally reading this, mark my words. My child is fine, no thanks to you. I refuse to have my pregnancy done in the Manor, for obvious reasons. No child should have to be born in such an awful environment in which so many people have been murdered._

 _The Manor is tarnished, Draco, and if you so wish to see my child and make this marriage work, you will have to sell the Manor. I am in Paris at this very moment, and it is rather beautiful. Perhaps having a child is making me realize some important things, such as the life I want my child to have. Unfortunately, you will have to be his father. As much as I know you aren't the husband I had wished to have, I know you could be a good father, Draco, but not in this house. Not in the house where the Dark Lord murdered countless of Muggles and Muggleborns. You see, the father, was not a wizard. You must now understand how I urge you to sell the Manor at once._

 _Astoria._

Draco wanted to curse. Bloody fucking hell. Although he did agree the Manor was not suited for a child, nor anyone for that matter, he knew no one would ever want to buy it, and his fortune was the Manor itself. Of course, Gringotts had a lot of money of his, but many of it had been given to the Ministry. The only reason Draco was not in Azkaban was becaue he had given generously more than what he owed the Ministry. He, himself, had never murdered a soul - he was capable of such things - but being that he was a Death Eater, he had to pay for what he did.

Plus, now that Granger was in the picture, he couldn't possibly sell the Manor. This was ridiculous.

He crumbled the letter and shoved it in his pockets, knowing he'd have to find a way out of this. As if he didn't have enough problems on his own.

* * *

Hermione was quickly becoming frustrated with her book, not finding anything helpful in its contents. She shut the book with an exasperated sigh, and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. She had been pretty rude to Draco earlier and although he had deserved it, she was the one who had thrown in his face that they wouldn't get along if they kept arguing. She placed her book on a nearby end table and slowly got up, making her way back to the kitchen where she still hoped to find him.

As she entered he was angrily shoving a piece of parchment in his pockets and she couldn't help but frown. "Something the matter, Malfoy?," she asked him, walking over to stand beside him. She bit her lip and paused for a moment, looking up into his eyes as she prepared herself to apologize to Draco Malfoy. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier, Malfoy. I know that I'm not making this any easier for you and I am very thankful that you're doing all of this for me," she told him sincerely.

He turned around the moment she had spoken, listening to her as he narrowed his eyes, he hadn't been expecting an apology, but he certainly wasn't going to argue with it. He was already too annoyed with Astoria to argue now with Granger.

"No need to thank me." he replied, looking around to see that Kolpy was already gone, Draco unsure of when the house-elf actually dissappeared. "Nothing is the matter." he lied, not wanting to share the content of the letter before he would a way out of it. He knew he'd have to write back to his wife about the matter, but he wasn't seeing any reason to keep the house, other than money and well, Granger, but that last part, he couldn't mention it to her now could he?

"Of course there's a need. I was rude and it was uncalled for," Hermione told him, frowning slightly as she studied him carefully. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was lying to her about there being nothing wrong, she could see it in his face that he was irritated. She was probably the source of that irritation though so she decided not to push it, not wanting him to lash out at her.

Hermione chewed nervously on her bottom lip, looking around the room as they stood in awkward silence. "Can we do something together today?," she asked finally, "We need to get along with one another. If we're going to be living here together then we need to get to know the other which will involve spending a bit of quality time together, even though I know you don't particularly enjoy my company."

As he listened to her, a hint of a smirk curved his lips despite himself. He was still irritated, at Astoria, but he soon forgot whatever was going on with her, thinking of a response for Hermione, after all he couldn't help himself but tease her. It was a second nature, a habit even. "Quality time, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows, already amused at whatever her reaction will be.

Hermione immediately blushed as she realized that he had taken her words in the worst possible way, though admittedly she shouldn't have expected him to do anything else. "Oh sod off, Malfoy. You are impossible. Stop trying to act like you think I'm attractive just for my benefit. I told you that I'll get better without your pity," she said with a frown, averting her eyes as he suggestively wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I'm impossible? Oh, Granger, you make it _way_ too easy." he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your choice of words has already been perfect to tease you on, really." he said, before his look darkened. "You think I'm trying to _act_ like you're attractive?" he growled, unfolding his arms in annoyance. "Please, I have better things to do than pity you, honestly." he spat, already annoyed with the tone she used, it reminded him of the day before when he had to tell her over and over to forget about whatever Ron said.

He knew it would be hard, after all, as she said, she couldn't break a pattern of thinking about herself in only one night, but still. Draco had quite the temper, after all.

"Is it because I saw you practically naked and I didn't do anything?" he then voiced, taking a step towards her.

"That was an accident that you saw me in my unmentionables last night! You barged in on me so that we could get away from Ron. It's not like you wanted to look at me that way," Hermione protested, not knowing that he had looked at her earlier in the morning before they had their fight.

She kept her eyes averted, not wanting to make eye contact with him yet because she didn't want him to know that she was blushing a deep shade of crimson at his teasing.

She had never had a man tease her in such a manner, not even Ron had whenever things had been good between them. "What I'm getting at is that I know I'm not attractive; I don't have the prettiest face or the best body, I've accepted it. You don't have to keep filling me up with false compliments to make me feel better," she finished softly, staring down at a tile on the kitchen floor to keep her eyes off of him.

He didn't know exactly what it was about her that infuriated him so quickly. Had it not always been this way, however? Had it been any other woman, especially Astoria, telling him this, he would have only rolled his eyes and ignored whatever they said. Draco had seen it far too often, women saying they weren't attractive only so that he would say 'Oh, no, sweetheart, you look so beautiful', to reassure them, when truly they only wanted attention.

However, he saw a difference with the way Granger said it, with true insecurity, and he could tell she did not want attention at all, she was only voicing her thoughts and how she felt about herself. And it annoyed him, because it was a constant remember of what happened to her and how the Weasel treated her, turning the Granger he knew into a wife that was afraid of being tortured when her drunken husband arrived home at night.

"If you're trying to make me loose my head then you're doing quite a great job at it, Granger." he snapped, before he sighed, and talked more calmly, knowing that talking in a harsh tone would get him rather nowhere. "Fine. What do you want me to do so you understand you _are_ attractive."

Hermione finally looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion at both is words and his sudden soft tone. "What do I want you to do? Oh Merlin...I'm not trying to get you to do anything. That's the whole point, you don't have to feel obligated to make me feel and see things that obviously aren't true. I-I wouldn't force you to touch me whenever that's not what you wanted to do," she told him, biting her bottom lip as she mentioned him touching her.

It's not that she didn't find Malfoy attractive, because physically he was perfect; she may not like him but even she had to admit that he was nice to look at. "Just please stop saying things that you don't mean," she asked him softly, completely unable to wrap her mind around the fact that he could possibly find her attractive. After all, he had spent years back in school reminding her how bushy her hair was or how her teeth were comparable to those of a beaver.

"Force me to touch you?" Draco echoed her words, taking a dangerous step towards her, so much that if he took another one, his body would be practically pressed against hers. "Granger. _No one_ forces me to touch them." he made himself clear. _"No one_ forces me to say things I don't mean." he emphasized, cocking his head to the side. "Do you think that I would bother to comfort you by saying you're attractive if I didn't think you were? You bloody well know that's not my style, Granger."

Hermione swallowed hard as he took a step toward her, now only standing a mere six inches or so away from him. She couldn't help but look up into his fierce grey eyes as he spoke, listening to his every word. What was he going to do to her? "But-but how can you mean those things after you spent so long telling me the exact opposite?," she asked him, her voice timid and unsure as she spoke.

He sighed in annoyance. "Granger. I was jealous of you. Jealous of all the attention you had from Professors and how you were the perfect Know-It-All and I couldn't even keep up with you. And I was a git." he replied. He had matured, after all. It was simply childish to insult someone over his appearance, only to make them mad, or to make them sad.

Of course, if he did find her unattractive, he would say it - Draco wasn't afraid of speaking the truth - but because this was not how he felt, it was ridiculous to even say it. After all, he recalled well, back in Hogwarts, he had been gaping at her the night of the Yule Ball, unable to get over how beautiful she was.

"But Draco you were smart too! You were neck and neck with me in all of our classes! There's no way that someone like you could have been jealous of someone like me," she protested, feeling like she might be on the verge of tears again.

He snorted. "Thank you for your input, Granger, but I know I'm smart." he said.

They were finally _talking_ rather he was telling her things that she wanted to know, and maybe she could finally make sense of why he had rescued her. "I'm not used to this, Draco," finally using his first name again, "I'm not used to being hit on and told how pretty and desirable I am. It-It makes me a tad uncomfortable. The only time Ron would show _any_ kind of affection was when he was shoving my skirts up or my panties aside," she blurted, immediately blushing when she realized that she had mentioned Ron again; everything always led back to him didn't it?

He chose to not comment on the fact that she mentionned Ron again - bloody hell, she was going to kill him with this -, because he knew this would only spiral out of control. At least, she seemed to be mentionning him less and less, but he couldn't expect her to never mention him altogether.

He thus decided to, instead, comment of what she had said before that. "Being hit on?" he snickered. "Oh, Granger, I'm not hitting on you." he said, after all, all he had been doing was trying to...comfort her, in his own kind of bizarre, wicked way. "I'm much, much more charming than that, and I wouldn't just tell you that you were pretty, or desirable, I would show it, and I would say it with so much detail you would be swooning. Trust me."

"I doubt it," Hermione mumbled softly, averting her eyes slightly, "My first time wasn't even special. Ron got drunk and just took it. I wouldn't know that I was being charmed if you told me beforehand." She sighed and turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself to gather a bit of comfort.

He narrowed his eyes. Why the bloody hell was she talking about her first time with Ron? He almost wanted to gag, just to visualize it. It was a rather disgusting imagine. Everything to do with Ron was nauseating to him.

He didn't even have the time to comment, however, because she had spoken again.

Hermione turned back to him for a moment and gave him a once over before speaking again, "Whomever you decide to love one day, will be a very lucky woman, Draco," she whispered before beginning to head out of the kitchen without another word. Memories of the way Ron had treated her were starting to creep back in and since she had no one to comfort her she would have to do so herself.

Her words confused him. He stood there, staring at her as she was leaving, before he finally spoke. "Where are you going?" he said, unknowing how to take what she said. Did she really mean it? It appeared she did, but he couldn't understand why she would have said such a thing. After all, Draco was miserable at love. Hell, he didn't even know if he ever felt it. He certainly did not feel it for Astoria, or the countless women he shagged. He, of course, had treated them all with respect, but certainly not love. He didn't even know if such a feeling existed, if he was honest.

This world had made him rather grim.

He followed her, only, was interrupted when Kolpy arrived. "Master." he said, bowing. "I was wondering when you wanted me to prepare the ballroom for the guests tonight."

Draco stood straight, frowning deeply. "To prepare the _what_ , for _whom_?" he snapped, rather confused.

"The ball-ballroom, Sir. In the honour of your mother's birthday, you..you prepared a month ago...a Masquerade ball, sir...For tonight..." The house-elf stuttering as he stared at Draco. "She was coming today...From America...For this ball..."

Bloody hell. How could he have forgotten? Surely, it was because of everything that happened with Granger, but truly, how could he forget his own mother's birthday? It was Astoria who had planned everything, and now, she wasn't even there. Brilliant. His mother had moved to America, not wanting to spend another day in this awful Manor which had been the home of so many murders, and he understood her, but _he_ couldn't leave.

He was thankful to be able to see her tonight, but truly, now wasn't the time at all.

"Right." he gritted his teeth, before he turned to Hermione.

"Granger. You said you wanted to spend some time together? Well, we have a ball to plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione listened intently to the exchange going on between Draco and Kolpy, noting that he was now speaking to the elf in a more pleasant tone, which admittedly made her happy because it proved that he could be nice.

She was just about to stop listening when heard mention of a masquerade ball. What!? She couldn't be here for this. The entire Manor was going to be filled with pureblood wizards, most of which still undoubtedly hated people like her.

She tucked tail and began quickly retreating again to his room to gather her things. She would just put herself up in a hotel somewhere and pray that Ron didn't eventually find her. She'd be okay on her own.

Hermione immediately stopped in her tracks though whenever he called her name, internally cursing Ron for making her be so obedient. She turned to face him slowly, her face the picture of abject fear as he spoke. They were going to plan the ball? "Oh no, Draco Malfoy. I am having no part in this. None of those people are going to like people like me. I'm not doing this, I can't do this. They're going to wonder where Astoria is and who I am and who I'm there with. What am I going to tell them? Not to mention your mother is going to arrive ahead of everyone and find out that I'm here. What are you going to tell her?," she asked, immediately shutting up when she realized that she was rambling.

He frowned. "Granger. I host these balls every damn year for my mother. Astoria wasn't there last year, and so she was making up for it this year by making it a _Masquerade_ ball, something my mother rather likes. But she won't be here, thankfully." Draco replied, feeling the crumbled paper in his pocket that he was would to reply to if he wanted to ensure Astoria didn't show up. Surely, she had forgotten about the party, or else, she would be there to plan it all.

"Look. Nobody will recognize you. Nobody even knows you. For once, Astoria had a bloody good idea and make it as Masquerade. It's pureblood ball. Only purebloods. And that doesn't include blood traitors, or well, Ron and his family. So no one will even know you. You will be attending, Granger, because I need a date." he said, carrying on as he knew this would probably make no sense to her. "Purebloods don't do marriages the same way that...Muggles do. It's normal to have a mistress. Actually, it's common. Marriages aren't made for love, but for money, blood, and family business, as you have probably noticed."

"Your _mother_ will know who I am," she reiterated, her hands shaking as she thought about his many things can go wrong tonight. She stopped speaking for a moment as she realized that she had said that she would be his date. "I know how pureblood's traditionally see marriage. I've read more than my fair share of books on the subject. But I can't be your date, Malfoy. We'd have to act...intimate with one another," she said softly, wondering to herself how she always managed to get in these situations.

"My mother saw you once, Granger. Twice, maybe. Your name will not be the one who comes to her mind in this Pureblood ball, sincerely. You will be wearing a mask." he said. She had to be by his side. He couldn't get her out of the house, and if anyone was to find her in her normal state, then it would just be too easy. However, if she was disguised, with a mask, and dressed as everyone else, she would look like everybody else. She would fit in, he knew it.

"Granger, it will work. Surely you're able to stay by my side, smile politely to everyone and everything else. You said you read about this. You can do this." he said, also knowing this might, and will, be good for her. To prepare herself for the ball, to do her hair, put on a beautiful dress, and do whatever women did when they prepared himself for an event. He knew Astoria always liked those, because she would always make her sure was beautiful, and everyone would notice it. Perhaps, this would do the same for Hermione. Or well, he hoped it would.

She ran a shaky hand through her curls and began tugging at the ends, scrambling for an excuse as to why she couldn't go. Her eyes lit up whenever she had a thought; she couldn't go if she didn't have a proper dress, and she definitely hadn't packed a ball gown. "Besides, I can't go because I have nothing to wear, and Astoria is much smaller than I am," she said triumphantly, telling the truth because she honestly had curves that Astoria lacked.

"I wasn't hoping to say this, but you do know magic can make her clothes fit you perfectly." he explained, knowing well she should know, but perhaps had forgotten that this was possible, since she hadn't used her wand for Merlin knows how long.

Damn. He had remembered about transfiguring her clothes, so she had no excuse now. She'd have to resort to begging. "Draco please don't make me do this. I don't know if I can look in the faces of people who hare people like me. I will get on my knees and beg you," she pleaded, feeling ashamed that she had resorted to this.

"I don't know how to prepare for a ball, I don't know what kind of dress to pick or how to do my makeup for something so upscale. This isn't my element," she told him, unconsciously walking over toward him until she was mere inches away and staring up into his steel grey eyes, "You deserve to go with someone more your caliber. Someone who is beautiful and can work a room and be a proper hostess," she finished softly.

He was going to let her off the hook. He truly did, being that she didn't seem to want to join him at all. However, after hearing those last words he squinted, refusing to do such a thing. ''We will prepare for the ball. Kolpy will help you. You will prepare as if you would come. Once everything is over, then you decide whether you come or not.'' he declared. He would have plenty enough of time by then to convince her to do it, clearly.

Hermione frowned and couldn't help it as she pressed her head against his chest and cried softly. She felt like her life might be in danger if she went to this ball tonight. It wasn't that she didn't want to be his date, she'd actually like a chance to see Draco be charming and entertaining, but what if someone found out who she was? It wasn't as if she hadn't helped save the wizarding world. She was famous to some degree whether she wanted to be or not.

After a moment she composed herself enough to look up at him. He had promised that he and Kolpy would take care of her. "You'll protect me?," she asked softly, lightly clinging onto his shirt as she looked up at him imploringly, "You'll make sure no one finds out who I am? I'm just scared Draco. I am supposed to be in hiding after all," she reasoned and reached up with one hand to try and dry her eyes.

He stared at her with widen eyes for a moment, unsure how to react. He _had_ not been expecting her to act this way, then again, many things she did lately, he did not expect. She was rather unpredictable, if he was honest. He understood the risk of this, but then again, he couldn't contorl all of his guests, and what if some of them wanted to pry and walked around the house? More people would question Hermione's presence if she was not at the party. In the middle of the festivities, nobody will care enough to think his date would be Hermione Granger, after all, who would even think that? Even if it was to cross someone's mind, they would never think Draco would be so daft to bring her to a Pureblood party. Hence why the plan was perfect. Nobody would suspect it.

Or well, so he hoped, because clearly she seemed rather stressed about it. Perhaps it would also do her good. Although Draco wasn't a fan of those types of festivities, he knew Astoria was. Maybe it was a girl thing.

He snapped from his train of thought the moment he realized he had to reply to her before she'd cry even more. "No one will find out who you are." he said. "Why would anyone think a Muggleborn, Hermione Granger no less, would attend a Pureblood Masquerade ball? Hell, before yesterday, I never thought this could even be possible." he hoped his words would reassure her, but deep down, Draco had no clue as to how to reassure her or to comfort her. He was realizing he was terribly bad at this.

Hermione knew she was probably freaking him out a bit with her emotions, but she couldn't help it. All of this was very stressful and she didn't have another outlet but crying. She sniffled a bit while she listened to him speak, nodding her head softly in acceptance. Draco seemed sure that this would go without a hitch, and admittedly he hadn't been wrong yet.

"Will-Will you show me where Astoria's room is? It's going to take me a while to remember the appropriate spells to make her dress fit, so I'd like to go ahead and get that out of the way. That way I'm dressed and ready to go whenever you are," she finished quietly, letting go of her grip on his shirt and taking a step away from him.

He _would_ have preffered for her to help with the decorations, or whatever they were supposed to plan, but perhaps that would give him enough time to respond to Astoria's letter. Then again, Kolpy could always help him prepare. House-elves usually did this themselves, alone, after all. He thus nodded. "Should you need me to do the spells, I'll do them. Although I do not like to brag..." he began with a knowing smirk, his words being entirely sarcastic. He loved to brag. "I didn't want to a knew set of clothes, so I had to make them all bigger, because, well, as you probably have seen by the way you were ogling me this morning, I've become rather well-built, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, no, I don't want you to see me before I'm completely ready," Hermione insisted as she looked up at him nervously. If he was going to make her do this then she was going to try her hardest to be a date worthy of the prestigious Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but blush at his comment on his physique, causing her to bite her bottom lip and automatically let her gaze sweep his form. She had indeed noticed how well built he was, and she definitely appreciated the change but she'd never let him know that, "I'm afraid I didn't notice," she said offhandedly, not wanting to stroke his ego. "Will you just show me her room? I'll hurry so that I can come back down and help you and Kolpy decorate," she promised.

''Sure, Granger, you haven't noticed.'' he rolled his eyes, an amused smile still lingering on his lips. ''This way.'' he then said, before he started walking towards her room through the Manor, which could easily be a maze for whoever was a guest - such as Granger.

When they finally arrived to the room, Draco opened the door but remained outside, after all he barely was ever in that room. ''Go ahead. Have fun.''

"I'm sure that I'll have loads of fun in Astoria's room," Hermione replied dryly, shivering as she entered the room. Much like Draco's, this room was extremely well decorated, very lavish and neat; though Astoria's room had a lot more creature comforts though, big plush arm chairs and a beautiful vanity. She closed the door, looking at Draco once more before she shut it all the way, and gave herself a bit of privacy.

It felt a bit strange to be in here, especially knowing that she was about to try on some of Astoria's clothes. With a sigh, Hermione walked to her large walk-in closet and flicked the light on, her eyebrows raising in slight surprise when she saw the vast and ridiculous amounts of clothes and shoes that Astoria had. Probably all bought with Draco's money as well. She walked further into the closet that seemed to stretch for miles and finally found where the woman kept her gowns. There were probably twenty or more of them, all in varying colors.

"There is no reason for anyone to have this many clothes," she muttered to herself as she began sifting through the rich fabrics, chewing nervously on her bottom lip as she tried to find one that she thought would do her justice as Draco's date. She was beginning to get frustrated as she sifted through the umpteenth deep purple dress, it already glaringly apparent what Astoria's favorite color to wear was, and she had almost given up hope...that is until she happened upon a dress that was a beautiful shade of emerald green; it was shoved in the back and still in the clear garment bag, as though she had never worn it and had never even considered it an option. The colour would look beautiful against Hermione's skin and hair color.

Slowly she took it from the closet and walked back out into the bedroom so that she could see it properly. It was floor length and had a sweetheart neckline with a bit of gathering at the waist just to add a decorative detail and tie it all together. It was simply but beautiful, if you could ignore the fact that it was Slytherin green.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and quickly got undressed, unwrapping the dress and beginning to slide it up her legs, frowning as it got stuck at her hips; just like she figured. With a sigh she grabbed her wand and began altering it with a flick of her wrist, taking care to make sure that it was loose enough to give her room but tight enough to hug her figure. Once she was satisfied, she used magic to zip it up, letting out an audible gasp as she looked at herself in the mirror.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt pretty as she looked at herself. She had altered the dress just right and it hugged all of her curves perfectly; pair it with a nice pair of heels, red lipstick and cascading curls and she might just be a date worthy of hanging on Draco Malfoy's arm.

After a few long moments of admiring herself, Hermione slipped the dress off and laid it out on the bed before getting dressed in her regular clothes. She'd come back and get ready later but for now she hurried downstairs to find Draco so that she could help him prepare for the ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco had remembered he had to answer Astoria. Right. Just the thought of it annoyed him. The thought of divorcing her was more appealing than ever now, especially since she had concieved a child that wasn't his own. But that wasn't how purebloods dealth with marriage. Hell, if it was, his mother would have clearly left his father a long time ago, he was certain of that much. Now that Lucius Malfoy was rotting in Azkaban, it left Narcissa Malfoy with much more freedom.

Divorcing a pregnant woman, even if the child was not his own, was clearly frowned upon. And because the fortune he currently rested on was his Manor...

He cursed himself. The war, as well as Astoria, had taken his money and threw it around like it was mere pieces of paper, who didn't matter and was indefinite. If anything, Astoria had been smart. She had enough money of her own, the Greengrass being still a respected family and all. By spending _his_ money as opposed to hers, or rather, her father's, she was protecting herself in case such an event happened. Unless Draco wanted to rot in the Manor for the rest of his life, he now had to abide by her rules.

He took a piece of parchment and a quill before he started his letter, one he dreaded to write.

 _Astoria,_

 _Nobody would ever want to buy the Manor. Surely you understand this. I would have left this hell hole a long time ago if it had been this easy. You know this. We can perhaps discuss this matter more in depth. Had you not wasted much of my money, things would be different, but we won't get anything out of selling the Manor._

 _No need for you to come all the way here. Rest in Paris, it would be better this way._

 _Draco_

This should do it, he thought. He sighed before he folded the letter and gave it to his owl, the letter then departing.

It was then that he sensed someone walking towards him, making him turn to see it was Hermione. He raised an eyebrow. "Already done?"

Hermione offered him a very timid smile as she walked toward him, nodding at his question.

"Yes I'm done. I found the perfect one I think. I hope that you like it and that it will fit in with the party," she mentioned softly, coming to a stop in front of him. She looked up at him curiously, studying the lines of his face closely; it was very apparent that something was bothering him, she just hoped that it wasn't her. She worried that he would become irritated with her presence and would send her packing.

"Of course it will fit in. Although Astoria is not my favourite person in the world, she does have great taste in clothing, even if she is a bit obsessed with the colour purple." he rolled his eyes, despite his snicker. "Always thought green would suit her well, but she doesn't want anything to do with the colour. Shame." he said, shrugging.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his words, a knowing and hopeful smile crossing her lips; maybe he _would_ like her dress after all. "Yeah, I noticed that she does have quite the affinity for the colour purple. Awful colour really, I never thought that it suited my skin tone," she admitted causally.

"What time is the ball starting and what all do we have to do to prepare?," Hermione asked him, deciding not to push the subject on what was the matter with him. "It's nearly one in the afternoon, we should probably go ahead and get started, yeah?" she suggested, nervously chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for him to speak.

"I reckon it starts around 9, but I could be mistaken. I expect people to come around 8. Who knows when it'll end." he said, sighing. "Listen. I'm sorry you have to do this instead of searching how to break the Vow. I'll go tomorrow myself to the Ministry to see Potter to look into this, even if I get no hour of sleep."

She nodded along as he spoke, taking in every but of information that she could. So they had approximately seven hours to get everything prepared and make the Manor look as immaculate as possible for his mother's birthday. Hopefully it wouldn't take all that long. She offered him another smile as he mentioned going to the Ministry tomorrow, shaking her head at his apology.

"No, don't apologize. Ron probably hasn't even noticed that I'm really gone yet. Besides I did a little reading on Wizarding Law while I was in your library today, though admittedly I didn't find anything helpful. We'll get this figured out," she assured him.

Hermione looked up at him again and spoke once more, "Besides, maybe tonight will be okay, right? Maybe you'll like how I look and everything will go smoothly and I won't end up dead," she joked lightly, though she was half serious, "After all, you haven't steered me wrong yet."

He frowned. "Granger. There's no maybe. Tonight _will_ be okay. More than okay, as a matter of fact. I reckon I wouldn't be daft to put you in danger like this if I didn't think it was the best option to do." he replied, before a smirk then curved his lips. "Have you said I'll like how you look? My, my, Granger, now that's improvement. I take it you liked how you looked with the dress?"

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm literally trusting you with my life, Malfoy. You're all that I've got right now, though admittedly I never thought I'd say that about you," Hermione replied honestly, continuing to look up at him while she spoke. She blushed at his last comment and immediately averted her eyes. Why was it so bloody easy for him to make her blush? She hated that he had that effect on her. "I did like the way that the dress looked on me. Surprisingly I even liked the colour," she admitted. "Now if I can just manage to do my hair and my makeup correctly I think that I can be an acceptable date for you to have on your arm tonight. How is that going to work by the way? What does being your date entail?," she asked curiously.

He was rather glad she was trusting him, even if it made him sad to hear that he was all she had. He had been her nemesis back in Hogwarts, and now, he was all that she had? When he had thought that the end of the war and Potter winning would mean that her and the two others in the trio would get the best lives they could possibly have, he had been deadly wrong.

Although he didn't comment on what she had said first, her words were still echoing in his mind as he made up an answer for what she had said next. "Granger, if I didn't think you could pull this off I wouldn't have asked you to do any of this." he sighed. "Oh, not that much. We'll have to dance, of course, but if I recall correctly from the Yule Ball, you _can_ dance, and very well at that. The rest of the time you will mostly have your arm linked in mine, and we'll have to smile and pretend we care about the guests, even if, truly, I care about none of them aside from my mother."

"My mother and father enrolled me in dance lessons whenever I was younger. I guess it stuck with me," she said with a smile, thinking fondly of her mum and dad for a moment.

Hermione snapped her attention back to him, shaking herself from her reverie as she listened closely about what she would have to do to be his date. None of it sounded too terribly difficult, just dancing and pretending to be nice. She supposed that she could handle that just fine.

"Thank Merlin that's all. I don't think I could handle snogging you or acting as though I thought the sun and moon laid in you," she teased him a bit, beginning to feel a bit more at ease with all of this. She had found that he was able to calm her down even when she thought her world was ending, which surprised her as well.

"Snogging?!" he echoed what she had said, frowning deeply. "Granger. This is a Pureblood Masquerade ball. Not an orgy. People don't snog in front of everyone else. I would gag each time I had to watch any of them snog with each other." he wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust. "The more touching that would happen is my arm around your waist, really." he reassured.

"Good. I think I can manage to not be too uncomfortable with you touching my waist. So let's get started Malfoy. I'm following your lead, tell me what to do and I'll do it. Just for this once your wish is my command," she finished with a small smile in his direction.

He raised an eyebrow then, her choice of words being rather easy to tease on. "My wish is your command? Oh, Granger, you really shouldn't be saying things like this." he snickered before he started walking towards the ball room, assuming she'd follow. "You may trust me, and I may sound awfully nice lately, but I am still, deep down, a snarky Slytherin." he replied, a smirk playing upon his lips as they entered the ballroom.

He had an idea. "You know what? You're going to need your wand."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the positive reviews. A big, big thanks to eveyrone who is following the story. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

She followed him to the ballroom, silently admiring the way that he carried himself. He always had an air of sophistication and a certain power about him and even she had to admit that it was quite attractive.

She was idly listening to him speak whenever she heard him begin to tease her again. "Now you know that I didn't mean that phrase in that way. Keep dreaming Malfoy. Were you not just quelling my fears that I would have to kiss you? If I don't want to do even that what makes you think I'd want to do anything more?," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione nodded as he mentioned that she would need her wand, pulling it out of her dress pocket and showing it to him.

"I thought that since I had it in my possession again that I might as well start carrying it with me. It came in handy whenever I was tailoring the dress a few moments ago," she said with a smile, "Now what are we going to do?"

''Oh, Granger, you have to watch your choice of words if you don't want to be teased. Something does tell me you enjoy it.'' he replied with a snicker, after all he had to admit he himself enjoyed teasing her. Always had.

"I enjoy it about as much as I do slamming my finger in a door," Hermione replied back, trying to sound annoyed but found that she couldn't as a smile played at her lips. She didn't mind his teasing most of the time if she was honest, well not anymore. Back in school his teasing had always been mean spirited and these days he seemed more playful toward her than anything. It was a nice change.

''So you enjoy slamming your finger in a door?'' he teased. ''Didn't know you had such a masochist side, Granger.'' he smirked, visibly amused at how he was twisting her words, even if he knew well it wasn't true.

"You are impossible, in more ways than one, Malfoy," she said with a roll of her eyes.

He dropped it. He was rather impressed she carried her wand around now. It appeared whatever Draco was doing, it was slowly working. To think that yesterday, she had asked him to break her wand.

''Glad to see you and your old friend are finally reuinted for good.'' he spoke of the wand, before he turned around to look at the ballroom, thinking about what should be done. He was about to take out his wand, when he realized that it was much better to ask her to do it. The more magic she did, the more she would want to keep her magic whenever she'd have to face Weasley. Because one day, she would have to.

He thus sat on the stool in front of the piano in the room, crossing his arms over his chest. ''You do it, Granger. I'll tell you if anything is out of place.''

"It's nice I suppose. I only carried because I figured you would be annoyed if I didn't and had to run back up to your room to get it," she said with a dry laugh, frowning as she watched him go sit down on the piano bench. Her frowned deepened whenever he instructed her to do everything.

"That's all well and good, Malfoy, and I don't mind doing all of the preparing but I still don't know what you want me to do. It would be helpful if you'd at least give me clear instructions. I thought you Slytherins were born knowing how to tell people what to do," she teased him.

He stared at her, cocking his head to the side. ''Do as you see fit. Clearly, all the chandeliers should be lit.'' he proposed, looking up at the ceiling. ''I trust your judgement, Granger.''

She stomped her foot in irritation when he didn't offer her any help, lighting the chandeliers with a flick of her wrist. "What is your mother's favorite colour, prat? It is her birthday after all and she deserves to have her birthday ball look beautiful," she told him.

''Green, and silver, of course.'' he replied with a smirk, watching her as she began preparing the ballroom. ''She is rather liking the Slytherin colours, if that is surprising at all.''

"Oh sod off. I don't need you supervising me, Malfoy. So if you're not going to help, go away," she told him, her brows furrowed in concentration as green and silver silk streamers flew from the tip of her wand and she began strategically hanging them from chandelier to chandelier.

Hermione sighed softly once she was done with that part of it, studying it closely just to see if she liked the way that it looked. After she decided that she did, she cast another spell that transfigured the sconces on the wall into floating candles, and with another wave of her wand she scattered them across the ballroom.

" _Please_ help me, Draco," she asked sweetly as she hit a dead end, having no idea what his mum liked. She batted her eyelashes sweetly at him as she looked over at the blonde. "I don't know what your mum likes and you know it would make her happy to find out that you helped with the decorating."

Draco stood straight, eyeing what Granger had done before he nodded, rather impressed with what she had done. ''This is good, honestly.'' he said before he shrugged. ''I know nothing of how to prepare for this. I would say this is good enough. We need to move to the kitchen to prepare for alcohol, or else, trust me, my mother won't be happy.''

"Merlin I'll just ask your sweet little house elf to finish the ballroom because I'm not satisfied with it. It looks too plain to me," she said with a frown as she walked back over to him.

"What are we going to have to do to prepare the alcohol?," she asked him curiously as they began walking out of the ballroom and back to the kitchen, glancing down at her watch to check the time; they had just a little over five hours before guests would start arriving and she was already beginning to get nervous.

He snorted. ''Did you call Kolpy _my sweet little house elf?_ '' he spoke, unable to help but laugh. ''You really do have a thing for house-elves, don't you?'' he spoke the moment he arrived to the kitchen and walked to the cabinet with more bottles than he could count.

Hermione shivered as she heard a genuine laugh leave Draco's laugh. It wasn't sarcastic and dry like his normal chuckles were, this one was rather musical and pleasant on the ears.

She smiled over at him, nodding her head at his question, "He is sweet, and yes I do have a _thing_ for house elves, Malfoy. After knowing Dobby it's hard not to. He was such a sweet creature and his kind are treated so poorly for no real reason," she said with a frown, sighing as she thought of the house elf that had saved her from this very house.

He laughed again. Truly, he couldn't help himself, he was laughing of what was on his mind, and the next teasing line he was about to say. ''Really? Had I known this, I would have organized a blind date with you and Kolpy. I realize he might not be as perfect for you as Dobby was, but you should give him a chance, truly.'' he spoke, having trouble restraining himself from laughing.

"I'd come closer to giving Kolpy a chance before I would you," she retorted almost immediately, a sweet smile on her lips as she looked up at him. Though if he kept laughing like he was then she didn't know how true her words would be. She had quickly decided that she quite liked Draco's laugh.

"Oh, definitely. He sounds like your type. Much better than the Weasel, though, so I'd say there is a lot of improvement done here." he chortled, amusing his own self. His words were true, though, in a sense. He did think much, much higher of Kolpy than of the Weasel.

"I think a lot higher of you than I do of Ron," Hermione said honestly, walking beside him as he levitated all of the bottles of liquor into the ballroom, "Though out of the three of you, Kolpy is preferable. Do you think he thinks I'm pretty?," she teased him, laughing a bit. Hermione realized that she felt happy for the first time in a long time, and she was glad that Draco was joking with her in such a way; it wasn't malicious, just much as teasing.

He snorted. ''I sure hope you do. There's no comparison between me and him, truly.'' he said, getting his point accross. ''As for Kolpy, perhaps you should ask him yourself tonight. That would be rather hilarious.'' he snickered.

"Maybe I will."

He snorted, before he remembered the task at hand, and sighed. ''I think we should have some kind of table in the ballroom with glasses and alcohol, makes things easier.''

She looked up at him as he voiced his idea and nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a good idea, that way we wouldn't have to worry about hiring people last minute to hand out drinks or to bartend. Who knew you could have a good idea, Malfoy. I guess even a blind dog can find a bone every now and again," she said with a laugh, teasing him gently.

''Did you just call me a blind dog, Granger? I'm certainly not blind, if anything.'' he said before he took out his wand, levitating the table from the kitchen before he commanded it to go in the ballroom.

"It's a muggle expression, Malfoy. Merlin, for someone who likes to come off as so intelligent and worldly, you don't know much about anything other than wizards," Hermione teased him.

She walked over to stand beside him, going to look at the bottles of expensive liquor and to be close by him in case there was anything he wanted her to do. "Are you going to get drunk like you were at the bar yesterday?," she asked him curiously, shooting him a sideways glance.

"I didn't realize that coming off as intelligent implied knowing Muggle expressions." he pointed out. "I do know more than you think." After all, he did cook like a Muggle did, instead of the way a wizard would do it.

He was taken aback by her other question, before he started levitating the liquors and bottles to move them on the table that was now in the ballroom. "No." he solemly replied. "Not drunk, but oh, I will need a drink, or two, to get through the night. Honestly, those pureblood events are so tedious."

"Well what else do you know of muggles then? I wasn't expecting you to even know how to cook though, so I may have underestimated you a little," she admitted, setting up the bottles in a neat order on the table once he placed them down. "You really don't sound like you enjoy being around the people of your own blood status," she said offhandedly, glancing up at him again, "I think I might need a drink or two myself because I'm sure by the time guests start arriving that I'm going to be a bundle of nerves. Even more so than I already am," she laughed. After a moment she was done sorting and straightening the bottles, standing back to make sure she liked the way that it looked, "What else do we have to do? Will there be food? Though I'm sure that you've got Kolpy taking care of that if there is food," she mumbled.

''Like I said, I know more than you think. Let's leave it at that, and perhaps you will discover it yourself.'' he replied, not too keen to blabber about the fact that he actually thought some, even many, muggle inventions were actually brilliant. He had come to terms with the fact that Purebloods and wizard didn't have it all, but he wasn't quite ready to tell it to the world.

''Relax, Granger. It will be fine. And no food. If there is, they would _never_ leave, trust me.'' he replied, rolling his eyes as he started putting slightly more decorations, even if he didn't change much to the ballroom at this point. He made balloons appear, all silver and green, making himself almost laugh. He hated those. But, his mother loved them, and he was aware.

Hermione quipped, now settling herself on the piano bench as she watched him make balloons. "Would you actually let me know more about you if I wanted to one day?," she asked him curiously as she curled her feet underneath her and made herself comfortable on the bench.

Once more he was taken aback by her question, the blonde stopping what he was doing for a short moment before he ultimately carried on. "Perhaps one day, Granger." he spoke, repeating the same words in a short, low whisper, his words almost sounding like a promise. He then added more decorations, hoping it looked right.

"I really do hope that your mum loves her party. I remember always wanting to make my mum's birthday special, and you know what? I'm glad that I can help with your mum's since I can't do the same with my own," she said sincerely, offering him a smile.

"She always does. She dislikes that it's in here, but the ballroom was the only room she liked." he confessed. "No killings were ever done here."

Hermione faltered as his confession, the smile that had been on her face from his earlier sentence was now gone. Narcissa only liked this room because no one was killed in here...

She had realized that Draco had probably had to deal with a lot that no one else had during the war, simply because this was Voldemort's base of operation. She didn't know what to say to him now though, didn't know if there were any words she could offer that would make any of this okay. So she slowly rose and walked over to him, his back turned to her as she very gently and timidly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head between his shoulders. Hermione hugged him a bit and closed her eyes, not saying anything for a moment.

Shock. That had been the first emotion he felt. He had been in the middle of decorating, so obviously he had not expected this to happen. Then again, it felt like in the last 24 hours he had more unexpected moments than expected ones. He had spoken about his mother and the killings in the same tone he talked about alcohol or food. He was so used to it that it didn't truly matter to him anymore. Of course, he was still troubled about the things that happened in the Manor, but along the years, he had grown accustomed to it. He did make nightmares about them sometimes, but most of the trauma had been dealt with.

He nonetheless appreciated the gesture, that is, when he finally understood why she was doing , however, did not know how to reply to it. "So, how are the decorations?"

Hermione had honestly expected him to shove her off of him or curse her on the spot as she hugged him. So the fact that he had altogether ignored her gesture and asked about the decorations was a bit of a relief.

She laughed softly and unwrapped her arms around him before coming to stand by his side, looking at everything else he had added to her earlier decorations. "Looks lovely, Draco. Your mum will like it," she told him honestly, glancing up at him, "What do we have left to do now?"

"Nothing." he replied, still looking around to make sure he had not forgotten anything. "There will be music, of course, but Kolpy has been taking care of this for the last few years, he knows what my mother likes best." he said before he took a look at his watch. "At this point, the best bet would be preparing ourselves, the guests should arrive soon enough."

"Okay," Hermione said softly, her stomach beginning to fill with butterflies as the ball drew closer. "I'll have to get my makeup and under things out of my suitcase in your room then I'll show myself to Astoria's room to shower and get ready," she told him as she began heading out of the ballroom. "And hey, Malfoy, try to clean up and look a little nice, yeah?," she teased him.

He frowned. He was the host, clearly, he was going to look nice. He sighed as he remained inside the ballroom for a moment, looking around to make sure everything was perfect. If there was one thing he truly cared about in this world, it was his mother. He had not seen her in over a month, and he wanted this night to be perfect. Even if he wouldn't voice this, being how truly cheesy it sounded in his mind.

* * *

Hermione quickly hurried up the grand staircase and made her way to Draco's room, having memorized the route after they had come down this morning. She quickly grabbed a new pair of panties and her bag full of makeup before she headed back to Astoria's room.

Merlin, she was so nervous. She hadn't been dressed up like she would betonightsince the Yule Ball back in school. Even at Harry and Ginny's wedding she had been rather plain and understated. Once she made it into Astoria's room she sat her makeup bag and wand on the vanity, smiling at the beautiful green dress on the bed as she made her way into the bathroom.

Hermione shut the bathroom door and quickly undressed, turning the shower on and stepping in. She was trying to calm her nerves and clear her head using the warm spray of the water;tonight would be okay, she'd have Draco there to help her and he wouldn't steer her wrong. As she used Astoria's luxurious soaps and shampoos, Hermione finally let herself relax.

* * *

Before he left the ballroom he could already hear the music. It was this late? Clearly, he had spent much more time talking with Granger than he had first expected. For once, he had thought that preparing for this wasn't so tedious, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it. Perhaps he did like the unexpected, perhaps this was, in fact, what was missing from this life. Everything was so, so predictive. Astoria was the most predictive of them all, in fact, this was why he was so bored of her. He was also so broed of all the other women, they were all the same. It annoyed him, to say the least.

But Granger was different. Always had been. He had only met her again a day ago, but he could tell that she was slowly going back to her old sense of self, little by little. Time away from the Weasel was doing her good.

He walked to his room, seieng she had already taken her things. He quickly took a shower before he started preparing himself, picking out one of his tuxedos before he put it on. He stared at himself in the mirror for not too long, after all he knew he looked perfect. If there was one thing that had not changed in Draco, it was his assurance. He then found the damn mask he would have to wear, Draco already annoyed by this, but he knew his mother would be oh-so-happy that they fulfilled her wish, and so, he took a deep breath before putting the dreadful mask on. It was a plain, black one, after all most male masks were the same. It was the women's, which were the ones that attracted attention.

It was then that Kolpy arrived beside him.

"Master Draco, guests have already arrived. Your mother, as well." he declared. "I have directed them to the ballroom, although I'm afraid they will come searching for you, sir."

Of course. His mother would. What if she went to search for Astoria first? And end up finding Granger? _Fuck_ , Draco though, he had to act didn't even have the time to respond to the house-elf that he almost ran to the ballroom, catching his breath once he was there, relieved to see only a couple had arrived, along with his mother.

She immediately smiled the moment she saw him. "Draco, dear. Were you in a rush to see me?"

He smiled. "Of course, mother." he said before they quickly embraced each other, and Draco greeted to two other guests, before others arrived. Honestly, they had taken far too much time decorating. Draco was getting more and more anxious by the minute, because Granger wasn't around, and perhaps she had decided not to come.

* * *

Hermione had taken a quick shower but was taking her time in getting ready. She dried her hair magically, also using a spell to style it; her thick hair curling in long ringlets down her back. At the current time she was sitting in front of the vanity, wrapped in her towel and applying makeup. She had chosen dark, smokey eyeshadow and a bright red lip, thinking that it would pair beautifully with the dress.

Once she was finished with that, she walked over to the bed and fingered the dress for a moment before she slipped it up her long body, zipping it up with a wave of her wand. She didn't want to look at herself in the mirror, instead wanting Draco's reaction to be the judge. She found the mask that Kolpy had left on the bed and studied it for a moment, it was black and had had emerald green feathers coming off of its bejeweled side; the elf really did have taste. She put it on and slowly made her way to the door, her hand on the knob as she took a few deep breaths and gave herself a pep talk before opening it and slowly making her way to the grand staircase, standing atop it while she searched for Draco; still silently hoping that he would like the way she looked.

Draco was busy speaking to his guest, forcing a smile here or there as he made shallow conversations wiht them all. He had his back turned on the staircase, until the guest he was speaking to was clearly not listening to him anymore. Both of the women he was talking to were clearly looking behind him, gaping at whatever they were looking at. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, especially at the moment he heard a "Who's that?", from one of the two.

He abruptly turned around, his eyes widening as he saw just who they were speaking of. She was beautiful. Actually, more than beautiful, the word was underestimating how she was looking. The green dress was fitting her perfectly. Her curves, her frame, and everything about her was simply perfect. Draco stared at her, his jaw almost dropping.

It was Granger.


	8. Chapter 8

A smile curved Hermione's lips as she finally saw Draco, his platinum hair catching her attention, her eyes only for him and not for the other people who were looking at her. She slowly and carefully made her way down the staircase and greeted Draco halfway. "Hey, sorry I'm late. You look handsome, you did a good job cleaning up. How do I look?," she asked softly as she peered up into his eyes, studying them carefully through his mask.

People started whispering the moment Hermione made his way to Draco, clearly understanding that if she came from upstairs, she actually was _with him_. Many of them had been there the year before, where Astoria had not attended the festivities, and had seen him with a beautiful witch, but she certainly did not compare to Hermione. Draco knew well that Hermione was attractive, hell, he had repeated this to her multiple times, but this was something else. He couldn't believe it. The snogging she was dreadfully talking about in fear of it happening now seemed like an option he wouldn't have minded doing at all.

What the bloody hell was he thinking?

He gulped, his silver eyes having trouble not to glance down at her attire and her features. He cleared his throat, snapping out of it. "You look beautiful." he replied, making sure not to call her Granger.

Hermione blushed at his compliment and offered him a wide smile. "Thank you," she said softly, reaching up and hooking her arm in his. "Let's go play nice, shall we?." Hermione laughed at her own little joke, and gave Draco an appreciative once over as she steeled herself for tonight, they were surely to get a lot of attention because Draco was the host.

She couldn't help herself as she looked at him again, marveling at how handsome he looked in his tux, and suddenly she was wishing she hadn't acted so disgusted about the possibility of him kissing her earlier because the prospect didn't seem so bad at the moment.

What the bloody hell was she thinking? Not only was she married, however regretfully, but so was he and there was no way that he was thinking about her in the same way. She quickly shook herself from her thoughts and plastered a small smile on her face, tightening her grip on Draco's arm a little. "Let's do this," she whispered up to him.

He felt an instant jolt of sensations the moment she linked her arm with his, Draco suddenly realizing yet again where they were. Everyone was also watching them. While Draco thought that the fact of him having a date would not make him stand ot, as everyone else brought someone with them aside from his mother, he found himself deadly wrong. Not only was he getting more attention than expected, but the look on his mother's face clearly meant she was going to question Hermione, and they had not yet figured out who she was supposed to be.

Using the fact that in everyone's eyes they were supposed to be intimate, he leaned in closer to her, his lips dangerous close to her ear before he whispered rather important information, knowing she would take it all in. "Your name is Seraphina Hawthorne. We met a few months ago while I was travelling up North. You have no husband, no children, and are visiting me every other week."

Hermione suppressed a shiver as she suddenly felt Draco's lips very close to her ear, his breath hot against her neck. She listened intently to everything that he was telling her, her mind immediately taking it all in and storing it.

She smiled widely as if he was telling her something sensual and secretive and slowly turned her head so that she could whisper into his ear, acting as intimate as everyone expected them to. "We're going to get through this. We're going to be fine," she reassured him, placing a very small kiss just below his ear as though they had been doing this for months.

He could get used to this. He truly could. He looped his arm around her waist, almost as if simply having her arm linked with his wasn't enough. Perhaps it wasn't, but he clearly wasn't ready to admit this to himself, or anyone for that matter. The small kiss she had gaven him had an effect, not that he showed it.

"My, my, Draco." Narcissa said as she approached the pair, a smile lingering on her lips. "You had not told me that a beautiful young lady would at your arm tonight. Will you do the honours?"

"Of course, Mother." he nodded. "This is Seraphina Hawthorne, we met a few months ago. Seraphina, this my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

"Is that so." Narcissa spoke, turning her attention to Hermione. "I hope you are taking good care of my son, Miss Hawthorne."

"Lovely to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione spoke politely to the woman, "Oh yes, I am taking very good care of Draco. He's too wonderful a man to be treated any less," she said with an affectionate smile up to the blonde man, allowing him to pull her body flush with his.

"I'm truly lucky to have met him," she said sincerely, looking into Draco's eyes, hoping that he knew her comment was real and not just part of the charade. "I hope that you like your party. Draco here worked so very hard on making sure that it was perfect for you," she finished, trying to get Narcissa's attention off of her "relationship" with Draco.

"Oh?" Narcissa spoke, looking up at his son with surprise. "Kolpy did not take care of all of this?"

"I did, as-" he began, almost biting his thong. He was about to say Granger. "As Seraphina mentionned." he finished with a nod. Aside from faking the name, this was much easier than what he expected. He did not feel uneasy one bit being this close with Granger. In fact, he actually _liked_ it.

"Kolpy took care of the music, but everything else was done by your wonderful son," Hermione piped up, acting as if the world was held in Draco Malfoy's hands. "I'm going to fix myself a drink, I'll bring you one as well, Draco. Lovely meeting you Mrs. Malfoy, I hope that I get to speak to you again, lovely dress by the way," Hermione said to the two of them, flashing Draco a smile as she softly excused herself from the two of them.

"I must say that I'm a bit surprised, Draco," Narcissa began, glancing back at the girl before she turned her attention to her son again, "The girl seems to be quite attached to you and you to her. I saw the way that you looked at her whenever she came downstairs. Is there something you need to tell your mother?," she asked with a soft chuckle, looking down at her son.

He gulped. ''I'm not quite sure what you mean. Is there something I should tell you? I've met Seraphina a few months ago up North. She fits my needs better than Astoria does, if this is what you mean. However, I am certain that you had gathered that.'' he replied solemly, unsure if this was the answer she was expecting.

After all, she did seem to buy the act they were giving. But was it truly an act? His mother did mention the way Draco had looked at Hermione the moment she arrived, and that had been hardly an act. It had been genuine, if anything.

"Oh nothing, Draco darling," Narcissa replied with a knowing smile, "Speaking of Astoria, I suppose that she couldn't be bothered to show up again, hmm? You would think that she would make more of an effort whenever it came to me. After all, I am the one who convinced you to marry her," she said bitterly, knowing that Lucius had been the one to convince she herself to talk to Draco.

''She is resting in Paris, it seems. She would have come, but I believe she has began to dislike the Manor very much.'' he declared. For once, he couldn't help but agree with Astoria on the matter. The Manor was a dreadful place to live in since the second wizarding war.

"I've never really liked her all that much if I am honest with you, dear," Narcissa admitted, "And ehile memories of things that happened here in the Manor drove me away as well, who's to say that new, happy memories cannot be made here?," she asked, frowning slightly. "You would think that dreadful woman would take into consideration that this is your inheritance and really all your family has left. I can't help but sometimes wish that your father and I had let you marry whomever you wished." Narcissa sighed and took a sip from her glass of champagne as she looked down at her son. "I love you, Draco, and now that your father is in Azkaban and not here to influence our choices, I just want you to do whatever makes you happy. That is my birthday wish, love." She smiled at her son and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

He was agreably surprised by his mother's words. Perhaps it was America that was changing her perspective, but it was a nice, welcome change. Draco had felt this way since years, yet, who was he to break Pureblood traditions. ''You only did what you thought was best for me, mother. '' He replied calmly.

After all, who on earth would he have even married?

His thoughts were snapped the moment his mother started walking away. "Now go find that lovely girl you are here with. Perhaps you shouldn't leave her by herself with some of these dreadful men that are here, and I've got to go finish greeting everyone. Thank you for the lovely party," she finished.

Draco registering her last words, narrowing his eyebrows. She was right. Because she was only introduced as his mistress because he was married to Astoria, it only implied that Granger was free for anyone who so wished to have her. He didn't quite like that thought, especially with how some of the men were looking at her, despite their partner being at arm's length.

He thus made his way to the refreshment table where she was, wrapping his arm around her waist again and glaring at one of the Pureblood men that was walking over to her.

''I'd say we are doing quite possibly the best act in history. My mother is convinced of it all, and I believe she actually likes you.'' he murmured into her ear.

Hermione had already talked to a few people, mostly men who were all being sickeningly nice to her. She knew what they wanted, or she could at least make an educated guess since their dates were now glaring daggers at her. Oh if looks could kill. So here she was now, pouring Draco a glass of whiskey and herself a glass of champagne, knowing that he'd want a drink soon and well, she needed something to calm her nerves.

She was so intent on her pour that she jumped a bit whenever she felt someone's arm snake around her waist and she spilled a little of the liquor. "Oh damn it," she mumbled and glanced back over her shoulder, a relieved breath escaping her. "You scared me to death, Draco," she told him, using a napkin to clean up the mess that she had made.

Hermione handed him his drink and couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh as she felt his lips near her ear again. Why must he be so attractive and unintentionally sexy?, she thought to herself. "Your mother seems sweet. I'm glad that she likes me," she replied with a smile before clinking her glass to his. "A toast for being great actors," she said with a playful wink, taking a sip of her champagne while she looked at him over the rim of her glass; Merlin, even with a mask on he was devilishly handsome.

He couldn't help but grin. Definitely, they were good actors. Or was this all not even an act? It seemed blurry to Draco at this very moment. He took a sip of his drink, his arm remaining around her waist as a sign of obvious possessiveness, even if he could easily explain his actions by the fact that 'this was all an act', or whatever the hell his mind was trying to convince him with.

''Judging by the obvious way most men are looking at you tonight, I would say that most of them do want to get in a bed with you. Wasn't that what I told you yesterday? I, of course, was right.'' he replied, for once in his life, actually being annoyed at the fact that he was right.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said with a blush and a grin as she looked up at him, not missing the way he kept his arm around her waist. "Rest assured that I won't be climbing in anyone else's bed tonight. Other than your own whenever I want to go to sleep," she said with a laugh, quickly clarifying that she would just be sleeping in his bed.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was truly enchanting and very charming tonight. She didn't know if he was just putting on an act for everyone or if it was because it was genuine; she definitely wasn't complaining though. "You're in an awfully good moodtonight, Draco Malfoy. Are you sure you're not having fun?," she asked with a small smile, reaching up and adjusting the lapel to his suit jacket, acting every bit as intimate as people expected them to be.

Had he mentionned he could get used to this? Truly, he could. ''Why, of course. Being that I am in your company, Miss Hawthorne.'' he spoke before taking another sip of his drink, allowing himself for a bit of flirting. After all, it had never hurt anyone, right? And if anything, people were prying and listening to them, it would only make the whole thing even more convincing.

''I do not believe I have anything to worry about. You, of course, realize well that you belong in _my_ bed.'' he spoke with a rather reductive tone, his silver eyes staring into hers as he spoke, before he brought his drink to his lips once more.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing; Draco Malfoy was flirting with her. And it seemed that she quite liked it. He was very charming after all, it was so hard to resist him. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she replied with a smile before taking a sip of her own drink. Hermione pressed herself into him a little more, secretly loving the way that her body practically molded perfectly against his.

"Do I belong in your bed?," she countered, her breathing becoming a bit more ragged as she stared up into his eyes.

Was this just an act anymore? It didn't really feel like it. It felt like two adults actively flirting with one another.

She could feel an electricity, a chemistry, between them and it was almost overwhelming; her body felt like it was on fire as he touched her. She let her eyes flicker to his lips and silently wished that he would kiss her, but she knew that wasn't likely to happen. Hermione leaned up and brought her lips very closely to his ear, her breath tickling his skin, "Why just this morning you looked very surprised to see me in your bed, Draco."

''Did I now? Actually, I was surprised to see you awake at this hour, being that we only got to bed very, very late.'' he spoke, using once more a rather seductive tone. He wasn't quite understanding the attraction he was feeling at this very moment, after all this was _Granger._ But it was there, and it was rather obvious.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she listened to Draco speak, opening her mouth to retort whenever she was interrupted.

''My apologies for interrupting, but might I have a dance with my son?'' a voice then echoed behind them, Narcissa Malfoy smiling softly at the pair.

Draco reluctantly distangled himself from Hermione. ''Of course, mother.'' he replied before he put down his glass, letting his mother bring him to the dancefloor.

Meanwhile, Hermione made her way around the party, simply people watching as she waited for Draco to retrieve her again.

Speaking of the blonde, what was going on between the two of them. He seemed to be a bit more flirtatious with her tonight, and she couldn't seem to bring herself to be repulsed by it. Quite the contrary really, she found herself enjoying it and wanting more from him. With a sigh she made her way to a nearby table and took a seat, her eyes never leaving Draco as she watched him gracefully twirl and dance with his mother.

''May I have a dance?'' a voice then echoed behind her. The man was obviously without a date. He had dark, raven hair and was rather attractive. It was surprising he came alone, if anything.

Hermione jumped as she heard someone speak behind her; she was the only muggleborn in a room full of purebloods so she couldn't help but be a bit nervous. She eyed the man skeptically for a moment, sizing him up a bit. He looked harmless enough, was rather handsome and had thus far been polite.

"I um, sure," she answered finally with a small smile, "I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt anything." Hermione stood slowly and turned to face him, offering him her hand and silently hoping Draco wouldn't get mad with her. "Thank you for asking, I was getting a bit bored just watching," she mentioned with a soft laugh. "I'm Seraphina, whom do I have the pleasure of dancing with?," she asked the stranger.

"Erwild Rookwood." he replied with a nod, taking her hand as he waltzed with her to the middle of the room. "It's my pleasure. And, if I am honest, I have realized. However, a woman like you should not be bored at such an event. You are, after all, the most beautiful woman in this room, if I say so myself." he spoke in a genuine tone.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson as Erwild complimented her, having immediately recognized his last name. He was the son of a death eater. She took a deep breath and allowed him to place his hand at her waist as they began a slow waltz around the dance floor. "Well, I haven't been bored for long. My date simply had to have his dance with his mother. She is the reason the party is being held after all," she said with a smile, her heart beating hard in her chest as she processed the male attention that she was getting.

Closeby, Draco had not missed what had just happened. He frowned deeply, his eyes following the pair's movements. Who was this man even? It was only later that Draco realized that it was the Rookwood son, his father also being in Azkaban. Could he know this was Granger? No. He went at Durmstang. He couldn't possibly know. Still, it annoyed him to see the man put his hand on Granger's waist, making him wrinkle his nose and almost sigh in annoyance, almost as if, for a short moment, he had even forgotten his mother was in front of him and was able to easily see his facial expressions and his dismay.

Narcissa watched as her son grew sullen and silent, looking over her shoulder as she followed his gaze. It appeared that his date was now dancing with another man, it appeared wholly innocent at the moment; a gentleman just showing a lady a good time. She turned back to Draco and offered him a small, knowing smile, "You're jealous, Draco. I've never seen that look on your face whenever you look at Astoria," she mentioned, reaching up and brushing a strand of the blonde's hair back. "You care about this woman more than you let on, if you didn't you wouldn't be glaring daggers at that other boy while ignoring your poor old mother on her birthday," Narcissa teased lightly.

Oh, he frowned even more. Jealous? Him? No. He couldn't possibly. If Draco was ever jealous of anyone, it was of people who did not have to live what he had been through. He was jealous of people who did not have to live in a Murder House. He was jealous of people who were not forced to become a Death Eater to survive and protect his family. But jealous of a man because he was touching a woman? Bloody hell. This wasn't like him at all. He cared not when people looked at Astoria the wrong way, he cared not when she reciprocated the looks.

But now, he did. And it was _Granger._

It was then that he was slowly realizing that he was jealous because of that very fact. It was Granger.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm afraid you are right, Mother." he replied, shaking his head as he sighed. "I wonder who invited him. I am rather surprised he came alone, if anything."

Narcissa smiled and cupped Draco's cheek as she continued to dance with him, looking into the beautiful grey eyes that mirrored his father's. "Who is she, Draco? What makes her so special?," she asked him. "And you know as well as I do that some men come alone hoping to fin a single pureblood witch. It's the way it has always been. It's the way that your father and I met," she finished softly.

"Single?" he echoed. "She is not single." he responded. Then again, she was married to _Weasley._ Something he clearly wouldn't point out, and his words might as well simply show that he was saying she was _his_. It could be interpreted in many different ways, after all.

"But you're right, Mother. I had forgotten this detail. Then again, some of them even come accompanied even if they expect leaving with another pureblood witch the same night." he pointed out, rolling his eyes, before he recalled her first statement, or rather, the first question she asked, about who Granger was.

Surely, she didn't mean _who_ she was, because Draco had already presented her. The way he saw it, it was more that she was asking who she was _to him_. Another question he wasn't likely to tell the truth to, because clearly he couldn't tell her that she was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their age that he had always admired, but now had been abused by her sodding husband, and Draco had taken her in to put a stop to it. And why had he done that? Because he coudln't bare seeing her, a woman he always thought of so strong and determined, to want to live in the shadow of her husband as a Squib. Because even though she wasn't, the fact that Ronald Weasley had her wand for so young made her this way, reluctant to use magic to the point where she had wanted for a split second to break her wand.

In Draco's mind, it was truly terrifying.

"Well do you want another wizard leaving with her?," Narcissa countered, studying her son carefully. "If you care deeply for this woman, Draco, then you need to show her that you do. I do not know the extent of your relationship because for the most part I don't meddle in your love life. I just-Once again I want you to be happy, and you are definitely not that as long as you are with Astoria." She smiled as the song ended and leaned in to kiss his cheek before she moved away from him without another word, going over to refill her champagne glass.

Obviously he did not, but he didn't think she would leave. After all, she was staying in this Manor until they dealt with the Unbreakable Vow. Still, it appeared his mother was able to infiltrate his mind and instate anxiety about the matter, not that it helped him. His eyes scaned the dancefloor for a sign of Granger, the male growing instantly anxious to see that she wasn't dancing anymore. However, before he could search further, another pureblood witch made her way to him, introducing herself as a family friend, or whoever the hell she was.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help herself as she laughed at a joke Erwild told her, allowing him to guide her off of the dance floor and into a corner of the ballroom, as he wanted to talk to her. "Where is your date?," she asked him as they made their way to two seats, not bothering to look for Draco because she assumed that he was still with his mum.

Erwild smiled at Hermione, or rather, Seraphina. "I did not come with a date, as you might have noticed." he said, tilting his head towards her. "I have been looking for an exquisite woman for so long now, but none of them seem to satisfy me. I, however, see that Draco has decided to make you his before I had the chance to meet you, Miss Hawthorne. Such a shame."

Hermione smiled at the man, blushing slightly, "I do consider myself a lucky lady to have been found by Draco, though I am not sure he considers himself just as lucky," she admitted softly, still unsure of the blonde's feelings for her. "But please, call me Seraphina," she said softly, staying in character, "I should probably find Draco, he might be wondering where I am." She looked around the room for a moment, frowning as she saw him with another witch, both of them standing awfully close to one another...a little too close for Hermione's comfort of she were honest.

She sighed and smoothed the fabric of her dress out, trying tonshake her jealousy as she looked back at Erwild. "Actually, he's busy entertaining other guests and I do quite like your company. Would you like to dance again?," she asked politely.

"Of course, we can dance." Erwild responded, the fact that Draco was the host was clearly at his own advantage. "Perhaps I could offer you a drink beforehand? You do seem a bit anxious at this moment, love." he replied, tilting his head to the side with a knowing smirk. It was rather clear he couldn't take his eyes off of her, even for an instant.

"Sure, a drink would be lovely," Hermione replied with a kind smile, thinking that Erwild was a very nice man; maybe he was nothing like his father or had had a change of heart like Draco had. She slowly stood, thinking nothing of the pet name he had called her before she allowed him to guide her over to the beverage table, her attention only partly on him as she watched Draco talk to the other woman out of the corner of her eye, frowning sadly as she realized that she missed the blonde's company.

"Champagne, I suppose?" he asked before he started pouring her a drink. He then poured himself firewhiskey, the hardest one there was. He cocked an eyebrow the moment he noticed her frown. "Is everything alright, Seraphina?" he asked before bringing his own drink to his lips. He clearly saw the way she had been looking at Draco, he wasn't a fool.

"Hmm? Oh-oh forgive me. Yes, everything is fine," Hermione replied, pasting a fake smile on her lips as she took her glass of champagne from him.

She took a sip of her drink, giving him a small smile as she tried to drag her attention from Draco. He didn't want her, otherwise he would have gone looking for her once he was finished dancing with his mother. She sighed softly, wondering if anything that had happened between she and the blonde earlier had really been genuine like she thought it had.

She really needed a moment to herself, to collect her emotions. "Would you mind holding this for me, Erwild? I need to touch up my lipstick," she said softly before handing him her champagne glass and excusing herself to the nearest ladies room.

It was something Draco did not miss. Clearly, the moment he had seen Granger around Rookwood, or rather, Rookwood around Granger, he felt jealous, something he wasn't usually feeling and it upset it, to say the least. He wanted to prove to himself that in fact, he wasn't jealous at all and he had only been anxious that Rookwood would find out her true identity.

But, that was absolutely bollocks. He _was_ jealous. He attempted to listen to whatever the Pureblood witch was saying, unsure of who she really was, he never recognized anyone at these parties.

Thus, the moment he had seen Granger walk away from Erwild, the first thought that was brought to mind was that the Pureblood might have done something to her, which immediately angered Draco.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go attend to other matters." he said to the Pureblood witch in the middle of what she was saying, Draco clearly not caring one bit about what she was saying. He excused himself from the ballroom, following Hermione to one of the main bathrooms of the Manor.

"What did he do?" he asked in a rather concerned tone the moment he entered the room, the blonde remaining behind her, watching her from the mirror in front of them both.

Hermione quickly navigated her way to the bathroom, beginning to pace around the room as she thought to herself. Why was she so jealous that Draco was talking to that other witch? He wasn't hers, they weren't dating and they were both married; she shouldn't be feeling this way.

She turned whenever she heard the door open, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline as she saw Draco appear in the doorway. "What did he do?," she echoed, obviously confused, "Erwild didn't do anything. I just-I needed to clear my head," she said softly. Hermione looked at him curiously, wondering why he had followed her. "Why are you here? Where's the pureblood witch that you were being so intimate with?," she questioned, trying her best to keep the hurt and jealousy from her voice.

 _Who was she talking about?_ He had been always keeping tabs on her, watching _her_ from the corner of his eyes, only listening to half of what the pureblood witch was talking about, if he was listening at all. He probably had not noticed the multiple times the womand had put her hand on his arm, and how dangerous close she had been.

"Clear your head of what, Granger?" he spoke, narrowing his eyes. "And who are you even talking about? I reckon _you_ are the only one I've been shown to be intimate with."

"Never you mind what I needed to clear my head of," Hermione retorted, her cheeks reddening as she thought about telling him that she had been jealous. Merlin he would never let her live it down. "What am I talking about? Don't act like you don't know, I saw how that woman kept touching you and she was standing so close to you that had you leaned forward an inch you would have been snogging her," she said with a frown as she looked over at him. "What are _you_ doing here? Why did you follow me?," she demanded, taking a few steps closer to him.

He frowned deeply at her words, before he seemed to understand te meaning of them. He read between the lines, the blonde staring at her in shock before he composed himself. She was jealous. Those were the words of a jealous woman. He knew, because he had made several women jealous in his life. Not that he cared, he only let them be jealous all the more.

But now, it was Granger.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, what a turn of events." he spoke. "You are jealous." he voiced his thoughts, unable to restrain himself from wearing his usual smug expression as he took a step towards her. "I don't even know her name, to this pureblood witch, and I couldn't even notice she was this close to me."

Hermione immediately blushed as she listened to him speak, trying her hardest to glare at him. "I am _not_ jealous, Draco Malfoy," she spat, trying to think of how she could turn this around on him. She pursed her lips for a moment as her mind whirled; he refused to answer her question about why he had followed her here.

That's when it clicked...his first question had been about Erwild and what he had supposedly done. "Besides, you're the one who was so worried about me that you had to follow me into this bathroom. And how could you not have noticed, you always notice whenever I stand that close to you," she spat back, taking yet another step toward him, beginning to feel a few butterflies in her stomach as they spoke.

"I thought Rookwood had discovered who you were and that you had to leave for your safety!" he retorted, even if that was not entirely true.

It was, however, a possibility that had crossed his mind. It was rather improbable that he did, but, we never knew. He didn't attend Hogwarts, but he had been the son of a Death Eater, and clearly, he knew who Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger were. She did change a bit physically, after all she aged, and she _was_ wearing a mask, but still. If you knew Hermione Granger like Draco did, you would recognize her.

"And really, Granger? I reckon you're more clever than that. I don't notice because I don't give a rat's ass about her, whoever she even was."

"Are you doubting me? Draco I fooled your own mum, besides aren't you the one that told me no one would recognize me because I would be wearing a mask?," she replied, frowning up at him. "Why did you _really_ follow me in here? Would you just for once be honest with me?," she asked him.

"You didn't notice? I find that hard to believe. What man wouldn't notice a woman who was fawning all over him, especially a ladies man such as yourself? If you weren't paying her attention then what were you paying attention to?," Hermione challenged, her hands on her hips as she looked up into his beautiful eyes.

He couldn't help but snort. It was as though she saw right through him, but she wanted him to say the words she wanted to hear. He'd play her game, if anything. "I was looking at you, but perhaps you were too busy _fawning_ , as you would say, over Rookwood." he challenged her.

Hermione sputtered as he finally told her who he had been looking at, not quite knowing what to say now. "Excuse me? Why on Earth would you be looking at me? And I was not fawning over Erwild, we danced and had a conversation, Draco. He might be handsome but he's not-You know what? If you want to believe that I was fawning over another man then so be it, though I fail to see what it would matter to you. Unless, of course, you were just as jealous as you think I am," she challenged again, a smirk gracing her lips as she looked up at him.

He snorted again, shaking his head. "Conversation? Oh please, Granger, spare me your words if you're going to say all you had is a conversation. I'm not a damn fool, he wants you, it's so obvious even my mother saw it." he spat. "Talk about an impolite guest, flirting with the host's date..." he rolled his eyes. "Pureblood never cease to amaze me." he spoke with utter sarcasm.

One thing was certain, the last thing he would do would be to admit he was jealous...Even if, truly, the feeling brought him back to years before at the Yule Ball, when his admiration for Krum dissipated into anger and jealousy. It was something he had burried deep, deep down within him, but it appeared it was now rising again, and he couldn't stop it.

"And you think just because he wants to bed me that I automatically want him back? Merlin, I thought even you thought better of me than that," she replied, her face falling slightly. "Besides, that's all it was on my part, just a conversation! I don't want him, Draco." Her words were true, there was only one man she had eyes for and he was standing right in front of her.

''Right.'' He rolled his eyes. ''You know what I think? I think you liked the way he looked at you and talked to you, because you're used to your pathetic excuse of your husband. Well let me tell you something. He is no good. No good at all. He may not have been a Death Eater, but his father was one of the worst. You ought to stay away from him. I will escort him to the door immediately.'' he said before he turned around to take off, only, the man he had just been speaking about was standing right in front of him, having entered the bathroom the moment Draco was about to leave, making the blonde ultimately squint at his appareance.

''Speaking of my father, now are we?'' Erwild spoke, cocking his head to the side. ''My apologies, /Hermione/, but I'm afraid Malfoy is more than right about me.''

His words echoed through Draco's mind, the blonde widening his eyes at the fact that Erwild had said /Hermione/, and not Seraphina. He immediately moved his hand to his pocket, ready to take out his wand if needed.

Hermione immediately froze as she watched Erwild walk in, not knowing what to do. She had told him that she would be right back, and it had been a while since she left, so he must have come looking for her. She listened to him speak, shaking her head in slight disbelief.

''I would recognize that face everywhere.'' Erwild further explained. ''You see, my father was obsessed with you, Hermione. He wanted to find you _personally_. He wanted to capture you, make you _his_ , and treat you the way a mudblood should be treated.''

Merlin, she knew something like this was going to happen. Knew that someone was going to end up recognizing her. She walked up and immediately came to stand by Draco's side, pressing herself slightly into the blonde's side. "Erwild, please don't tell anyone that I'm here. What do you want from me?," she asked him softly, almost afraid of the answer, her stomach turning as he called her a mudblood.

Draco knew he couldn't possibly trust him. Whatever he wanted, because clearly he wanted something, it wouldn't be anything good.

However, before Draco could speak, Erwild carried on. ''We can get to that later, love. I am actually very interested to know why Draco would keep you here. Don't tell me you had the same fascination over her my father had.'' he said, now looking at Draco.

The blonde immediately frowned. ''Don't compare me to your father, you sick git. What the hell do you want?'' he said, wanting to know. He would, of course, obliviate him afterwards, but he had to know if Erwild had told anyone about Hermione.

Hermione immediately moved the stand in between the two men, beginning to panic slightly, reaching behind her and grabbing Draco's free hand so maybe he could calm her down. "I'm paying Draco to help me and let me stay here," she covered quickly, looking up at Erwild. "I'm trying to divorce my husband and there is an Unbreakable Vow in place. I'm just using him," she added quickly, squeezing Draco's hand a bit. "Now please, Erwild, don't involve Draco in this. What do you want from me? This is obviously all about me isn't it?"

Draco frowned. Whatever game Erwild was playing, he wasn't liking it. He looked at Hermione, wondering why she was even telling him this much detail, after all, he didn't need to know. Then again, he would obliviate him, that was certain.

"I don't think you're paying Draco." Erwild responded, shaking his head.

"What's it to you, Rookwood? Just spit it out. What do you want?" Draco snarled, annoyed.

"Relax." Erwild snickered. "I mean no harm." he said, moving his hands up in the air to say he had no wand in his hands, and wasn't threatening either of them. He then tilted his head to the side, grinning smugly. "Actually, that is not true. Did you buy it, even for a moment?"

Draco immediately got out his wand and pointed it at Erwild, but he had been just as fast as Draco was, if not faster. Draco used his wand often, but not as often as any other Pureblood would, being that he spent most of his time in Muggle areas when he wasn't at the Manor. Erwild had even the time to grab Hermione, whom had placed himself in between the two, and put his wand to her neck. "I wouldn't do anything if I was you, Malfoy."

"Please just listen to him, Draco. Put your wand down. I can take care of myself," she soothed him, giving him a pleading look, hoping that he would trust her. "Erwild, will you please tell me what you want with me. I'll do anything as long as you don't hurt Draco or tell our secret. You would be putting my life in danger and you wouldn't get to have very much fun with me," she said, looking back at him, her gaze meeting his.

"Why are you defending him?" Erwild suddenly asked. "If I recall well, my sources have told me that you two did not get along at all in the past years, or ever." he sneered.

Draco felt sick. Terribly sick. This was the second time he had to see someone threaten Hermione in front of his eyes in this house. Clearly, Bellatrix Lestrange was far more threatening than Erwild Rookwood could ever be, but still. Last time, he had been silent, but this, he wouldn't be.

"If you do anything to her I will kill _you_ , understood?" Draco spoke, clearly ignoring Hermione's attempt to tell him to put his wand down. He certainly wasn't going to do that. He had spoken before she could have replied to Erwild, his words now making him snicker even more.

" _You_ will kill me? Oh, I've heard all about you, Malfoy. You're not able to hurt a fly, even if you wanted. The Dark Lord chose you to do a simple task, and you failed miserably. And now, you're protecting a Mudblood? You're weak, and pathetic. Why don't you just walk away, and go back to your mother dearest?"

It was then that Draco understood. Erwild was actually jealous. Jealous that he had not been chosen by the Dark Lord himself. This realization made Draco even sicker.

However, before he could respond, another voice made itself known in the room. "Because mother dearest is right here." Narcissa Malfoy said, Erwild immediately frowning and turning around to face the woman, Draco using the distraction to grab Hermione by the wrist and pull her away from him.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Narcissa voiced, her wand pointed at Erwild. The man immediately fell on the floor, clearly not having expected this to happen.

Hermione was lost once again, everyone was talking and suddenly she felt herself being pulled again, immediately finding herself in the safe arms of Draco. "I'm sorry, I had my wand strapped to my thigh. I'm so sorry," she apologized, clinging to the blonde as if her life depended on it.

She looked back and was a bit surprised to Erwild on the floor, her gaze traveling upward until she was looking into the cool eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. She was suddenly even more afraid than she had been when Erwild had grabbed her. "Mrs. Malfoy," she said quietly and lowered her gaze, "Please don't hurt me. Your son is just trying to help me. Please don't be angry with him. I-I'll leave," she said quietly and began to pull herself out of Draco's grip, quickly finding that he wouldn't let her go.

Draco stared at his mother, narrowing his eyes. "You knew." he realized, voicing his thoughts. His mother immediately smirked in a rather proud manner.

"Of course I knew. I am your mother, after all." she replied. "It was rather amusing to see you two thinking I had no idea who you were, Miss Granger." she spoke softly, slightly tilting her head to the side. "If I am honest, I always knew you had a special place in my son's heart." she began, making Draco immediately pale, his silve icy eyes telling her to stop right now, whatever she was going to say.

Of course, she didn't stop. "More often than not, you were the topic of conversation at the dinner table. Draco was rather ill-mannered at that time, but it was clear to me that the reason he was talking that much about a young witch whom was better than him in all his classes was because he secretly admired her."

She looked up at Draco and offered him a small smile, reaching up and cupping his cheek gently. "I knew you were jealous," she teased him.

Hermione sighed softly before turning her attention back to his mum, "So-So you're not angry?," she asked Narcissa softly, "And thank you for saving me," she finished before tucking her head back into Draco's chest.

"Why would I be angry, dear?" Narcissa spoke gently, before she shook her head. "If anything, I should be thankful. I knew my son would do the right thing when time came, I however am glad to have now seen it with my very own eyes." she added, making Draco confused all the more.

He was also very annoyed. He stared at Erwild on the floor all this time, unable to stopn himself from wondering if he had told anyone else about Hermione, and what it was that he wanted. Because when they came down to it, he never told them.

He let out a frustrated sigh, knowing he'd have to think this through, on top of everything else.

He was rather thankful Hermione spoke again, because he was out of words, being that all his thoughts were focused on trying to find all the possibilities why Erwild was after Hermione.

"Because well, he's married and I'm not a pureblood," Hermione said softly, poking her bottom lip out in a frown. "Not that Draco and I are an item in any sort of way, he's just helping me leave my abusive marriage," she said honestly, not feeling the need to lie to Narcissa.

She felt Draco tense against her since he still had a tight grip on her, and she turned to look at him, studying his face curiously. "Do you have any veritaserum? Maybe your mum could go get it and we could find out why he's here and if he told anyone. That way we know if it's safe for either one of us to continue this or if I need to leave immediately," she told him softly as she placed a hand on his chest, silently hoping that he wouldn't make her leave regardless; she hoped he didn't think that she was more trouble than she was worth.

That wasn't a bad idea at all. He frowned at himself, how could he have not thought about this? Of course they had veritaserum, this used to be Voldemort's Headquarters.

"We do have veritserum. And I happen to know where it is." Narcissa responded. "I will be back." she said before she escaped the room. DRaco took a step away from Granger before he stared at his reflection in the mirror, another frustrated sigh escaping his lips.

He had put her in danger. Had it not been for his mother, who knows what would have happened? He looked down at the sink, his hands resting on the counter. He shook his head, clearly lost in his thoughts before he finally voiced them. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you to the ball."

It was true. It _was_ all his fault.

He wasn't so sure that having her in the Manor was such a good idea anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione frowned as he pulled away from her and went to stand in front of the mirror. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his back as she listened to him speak.

"Oh shut up, Draco. I'm-I'm glad you asked me to be your date. Despite all of this I have had so much fun, it was nice to dress up and feel like I'm important to someone," she murmured, referring to him, "I already had a plan had your mum not showed up. I always have a plan. My only regret tonight is that I didn't get to dance with my date," she finished with a smile, squeezing his waist a bit.

"I was quite looking forward to being the center of your attention and have you look at me the way that you did whenever I first came down the stairs. The way you looked at me made me feel pretty and desirable. Things...things that no one has ever made me feel, and I'll admit that I wasn't expecting those feelings to come from you. I just want to do away with Erwild and dance with you, but I'm sure the ball is going to be over before we're done here," she finished with a sad sigh, closing her eyes as she continued to hold him.

The moment she had approached him and wrapped her arms around him, he tensed. He refused to look at her through the mirror, his icy grey eyes only staring at himself. He was mad. Clearly mad. And he was rather stubborn, which meant that whatever words Hermione was telling him, he couldn't change his mindset. This could have gone wrong. Very wrong. He had only wanted to do good, but he had to admit that his reasons were rather selfish.

He would deny this in front of everyone, but deep down, it was clearly a part of him that wanted to know what it would be like to have Hermione Granger as a date. It had been a thought that had been burried deep within him ever since the Yule Ball, but that was very much there.

He registered her words, repeating them over in his mind. _I was quite looking forward to being the center of your attention and have you look at me the way that you did whenever I first came down the stairs. The way you looked at me made me feel pretty and desirable._

Because she _was_ pretty and desirable. But it shouldn't be coming from him. It shouldn't be coming from a man whom was already married, and whose wife was pregnant with child. Not his, but still. It would be claimed as his, one way or another.

 _I'll admit that I wasn't expecting those feelings to come from you._

No. She couldn't know. She couldn't even think of it. He did want to help her to get rid of the Weasel, but she deserved better than him. Better than a Death Eater that had watched her getting tortured, being too much of a coward to do anything but deny her identity. Better than a man who married a woman he didn't even like only for the sake of money. Better than a man who wouldn't divorce that said woman, again, for the sake of money.

He wasn't _right_ for her. That had been obvious since the very first day.

As Draco thought over all the things that could have gone wrong that night, he realized it even more. What if he had not followed her to the bathroom? What if Erwild had come here first? What would he have done to her? He would soon know, clearly because of the veritaserum, but he wasn't quite sure whether he truly wanted to know.

Even worse, what if his mother wouldn't have arrived on time? He felt like this whole scenario only happened out of luck, and too many other things could have gotten wrong. He always thought of himself as a clever, intelligence, and rational person despite his obvious flaws, but now? He felt as though he was the biggest idiot in the world.

That is, if Ronald Weasley didn't already have that title.

Draco knew now that he had to do. He couldn't let her attach herself to him. He couldn't let her develop feelings for him. He _couldn't_. He would thus do what he did best back in Hogwarts.

Push her away.

"Granger." he began, his voice bitter. "Do you not realize this was all for show? I wasn't _really_ your date. It doesn't _matter_ if we didn't dance. It doesn't _matter_ the way I looked at you." he said, before he distangled himself from her. "I don't know what feelings you are talking about, quite frankly. I'm here trying to help you get rid of your stupid, abusive husband. Nothing less, nothing more. Don't start assuming things." he snapped, gulping. He felt harsh, but this was necessary. This night only confirmed Draco's thoughts even more.

He wasn't right for her.

Hermione was startled to say the least at Draco's sudden harsh tone. She looked up at him in horror as he finally spoke to her, her face falling completely. This had all been an act to him? There was no way; she had seen the way he looked at her and the way that he had held her: possessively as if she was his and only his. And for the first time in her life, Hermione had wanted to be _his_.

She shook her head in disbelief as she backed away from him, nearly tripping over Erwild. "You can't do this, Draco," she spoke finally, her tone shaky and emotional as she looked up him, the tears in her eyes spilling over on to her cheeks. "I'm not an idiot and I _know_ the way you acted was genuine," she told him, sniffling a bit.

She swallowed hard and turned from him, beginning to sob hard now, her cries of hurt wracking her petite shoulders; she had cried in front of him before, but this time it was different. Her cries were filled with nothing but hurt, the hurt that he could say such things to her. She glanced back at him one last time before leaving the bathroom, accidentally brushing past Narcissa as she exited the bathroom, ignoring the woman's words as she asked her what was wrong, simply tucking tail and running up to the room that she was sharing with Draco; no longer did she feel like the beautiful woman she had come down here as, instead feeling like a disgrace and as though she were disgusting.

Like she'd never get to have the happiness that she so wanted.

"Draco Malfoy, what did you do?," Narcissa asked immediately, her tone disapproving as she entered the bathroom and glared daggers at her son, her lips turned down into a frown.

He certainly did not expect his words to affect her this badly. He stood there, rather stunned, his eyes narrowed before he responded.

"I did the right thing." he said, even if that didn't sound quite right now that he had seen her reaction. "She was getting the wrong ideas about things." he then added, trying to convince his mother, or rather, himself that this _had_ been the right thing to do. "I told her the whole thing was for show. And it was. I've only seen her for two days, and she goes on about _feelings._ She can't get attached to me. Astoria is pregnant."

Narcissa continued to glare at her son, not appearing the least bit affected by the news of Astoria's pregnancy.

"And to whom does this child belong to?," she asked, knowing that her son's wife hadn't been the least bit faithful. "Do you not see how hurt that young woman is, Draco?," she continued, "Even your father would not have been so harsh as to _lie_ to someone simply because he was afraid. I am ashamed of you. It was only a matter of days before I fell in love with Lucius, love has no ties with time," she told him, her tone dripping with disapproval. "You know that Miss Granger is already going through a difficult time, her husband abuses her. She trusted you and you hurt her like this simply because you're too afraid?," she asked rhetorically, "You would rather be stuck in a loveless marriage than potentially have a chance at true happiness?"

He frowned deeply at his mother. "Do not compare me to my father." he spoke. " _He_ is the reason I am forced to stay in this life. I had to marry Astoria because _he_ tarnished the Malfoy name. I am surprised the Greengrass even wanted to have me as a marriage prospect for Astoria in the first place. I hope he does like the view in Azkaban, because he deserves no less." he snapped, knowing his emotions and his temper was all over the place. If there was one thing he despised, it was been told that he was like his father. Ironic, how, years ago, he would have sworn his father was the wizard he hoped to become, and now, he dreaded to even be compared to him.

He turned and faced his reflexion in the mirror, letting out yet another frustrated sigh. "I will help her out of her abusive marriage. I am not _afraid_. Afraid of whom, exactly? Certainly not _him_. And truly, it is rather funny you should mention father at all, being that he would be the first one to dissaprove of this. Need I remind you that he would be the first one to call her a Mudblood and want her out of the Manor?" he spoke, turning to face his mother once more. "Need I remind you that _he_ was the one to teach me this word? That _he_ was the one to force me to loath her? You surely can recall the evenings during which he spoke of her, and how I was a disgrace to this family to have a _Mudblood_ outsmart me in all of my classes."

Narcissa's feathers immediately ruffled as she heard her son speak in such a harsh tone to her, spewing nastiness about his own father. "Yes, Draco, your father did bad things. He taught you bad thing as well. But does not everyone have a chance to redeem themselves? Can people not be reborn from the ashes much like the majestic pheonix?," she asked him, taking a step toward him.

"As far as Astoria being pregnant by a muggle, you must divorce her. I refuse to have my son take care of another man's child and be stuck in a marriage that he doesn't want. If it will make you feel better, I will have a chat with Astoria myself and make her aware of her options. But if you stay in this marriage I will take your inheritance away from you, Draco, and you won't have to worry about the family name," she threatened.

He couldn't believe she was threatening him with the inheritance. He was so bloody mad with his father because now, nobody would ever want to work with him because of the family name. Either way, the money was coming from his inheritance, or from the money Astoria had brought into the marriage. He knew very well the inheritance was not enough anymore, being that so much had been taken and given to the Ministry for all the awful things that had happened in the Manor and the Malfoys' involvement in the matter.

"Really, mother? I _must_ divorce her? If I recall well, not so long ago it had been that I must _marry_ her. I would appreciate if I could make my own life choices, being that most of my life I was forced into becoming something I obviously did not want to be." he spoke, clearly referring to the point at which he had to become a Death Eater. He held far too many grudges to forgive his father, and he was baffled to see his mother had. Clearly, America had helped in that.

She ignored his statement, before carrying on. "I highly suggest that you go find Miss Granger and apologize to her. You had also better hope that she hasn't left from the Manor, deciding that she is better off with her husband or to her own devices. I will take care of Mr. Rookwood here. Now be gone," she finished dismissively.

"I don't have anything to apologize for. _Even if_ I wasn't married, I would be no good to her, and I am old enough to make that judgment. Can't you see how damaged she is? I'm no good for this, mother. I'm clever enough to find her a way out of her marriage and provide a shelter during the process, but I can't provide what she needs. Besides, she is clever enough not to leave."

"Did you not hear what I just told you, Draco Malfoy?," Narcissa repeated, clearly growing irritated with her offspring. "You _will_ go apologize to that woman because I know you, and I am sure you were probably unnecessarily cruel to her. And you /will/ divorce Astoria because I refuse to see you do what you think is the right thing and sacrifice your happiness. I know that I told you that you must marry Astoria, but I thought that maybe you and she could grow to love one another. I see that I was wrong and I apologize for that. I love you and you know that I would do anything for you, but I refuse to be lenient about this. If it is money that you worry about, do you think that I would not help you? I was left with quite a sizable inheritance from my own family that your father could not touch, I will help you, son," she promised.

"Of course I can see how damaged Miss Granger is, and I can assure you that you are probably exactly what she needs right now. I saw how you looked at her Draco. It is clear that you care for her even if you do not want to admit it, because you think that you are bad news to her. She doesn't need anyone else hurting her because it appears that her husband has done enough of that."

Narcissa summoned Kolpy with a snap of her fingers and the elf appeared not a moment later, bowing low in front of her. "You summoned me Mrs. Malfoy? What can Kolpy do for you?"

"Kolpy, will you please tell me what Miss Granger is doing right now?," she asked the elf politely, offering him a soft smile.

* * *

Hermione's sobbing had ceased for the most part, and she was now slowly writing Draco a letter, figuring that it would be a while before he came up here since he would be dealing with Erwild. She had made up her mind and was leaving. She'd go to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room for herself, then let Harry know where she was. She could put wards up around her room that Ron couldn't get through, she'd be okay. Right? After what Draco had said, she was hurt and she didn't want to stay here anymore. Didn't want to be his burden.

* * *

"She-she is packing her things and writing Master Draco a letter," the elf answered after a moment, "She asked for Kolpy to give her a quill and a piece of parchment," he finished softly.

Narcissa looked pointedly at her son, a knowing smirk on her lips. "Too clever to leave, hmm? Perhaps you made her feel too worthless to stay. Now go, Draco," she demanded before thanking Kolpy and dismissing him.

He couldn't believe it. She was _leaving_ because of this? Although he supposed he should be feeling terrible for what he said, because it had made her want to _leave_ , all he could feel was even more anger. He couldn't believe she would do such a thing because of what he had said. He had even _tried_ to not be that harsh, but to get his point across nonetheless. He had been far harsher to her in the past, then again, the context was fairly different.

"Very well." he snapped, before he turned around and left the bathroom to leave his mother with Rookwood, even if he wasn't so keen on the idea. He did want to know what the sodding git wanted to do with Hermione, but his current set of mind, perhaps it was a better idea that she took care of it instead of him. After all, while Draco did not agree with his father's morals and his ways, he did, more often than not, find out that his mother was right about most things.

Perhaps he should have cooled off for a second before entering his bedroom, being that he was in quite a state, but at this moment he couldn't stop himself.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he spoke before he snatched the letter she was writing, ripping it off in front of her very eyes. Trying to get his point across that she wasn't going to write him a letter that she was leaving, because she wouldn't leave altogether. "Leaving? I don't think so. Where would you go? To him?" he asked, even if, probably, she would do the wise thing and go to Potter instead of Weasley. Then again, in her current state of mind, he didn't know if she knew what the wise thing was, being that she was currently _trying to leave_.

"What did you expect me to say, Granger? That I was looking forward to dance with you? Had I not followed you the bathroom, Rookwood would have done _whatever_ the hell he wanted with you. And to be frank, I think he would have treated you much like the Weasel did. How can you _think_ of dancing with _me_ and about _feelings,_ while I clearly now just put you in a position to be _abused by yet another man_?" he raised his tone, but made sure not to yell. "Can't you see? I'm no good for you! I don't know how to comfort you. I don't know how to be tender, and nice, or whatever. I don't know how to undo what Weasley did. I don't know how to do _anything_ to a woman but give her a good shag." he finished, taking a deep breath after he had spoken.

She was in shock, to say the least. Her jaw dropped slightly as she listened to him speak.

"Are you quite done?," she asked once he took a deep breath, wiping the residual tears off of her cheeks before she continued. "I was not going back to Ronald. I was going to the Leaky Cauldron and from there I was going to contact Harry. I have a plan, Draco. I _always_ have a plan. I told you that. I am not stupid," she reiterated, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Would you please start thinking more highly of yourself? You say that you're not good at comforting a woman or being there for me, but that is exactly what you have done since you met me in that bar. Because of you I feel more like my old self than I have the entire time that Ron and I have been married. And we haven't even shagged, so obviously you're doing something right. As far as me being alone with Erwild, I had a plan for that too," she told him before standing up.

Slowly Hermione lifted the bottom of her dress, stopping as she revealed her wand that was strapped securely to her thigh, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I told you that I was scared someone was going to hurt me. I was the only muggleborn in that room, so I prepared accordingly, though I also trusted you unfailingly. I already knew what I was going to do the second he grabbed me. Would you like to know what that was?," she asked, not bothering to let him speak before she continued on, "I haven't forgotten that I am a woman, and as a woman, I have certain wiles that I can use to my advantage. I was going to let him think he had the upper hand and once I had him exactly where I wanted him, let him think that he had won, I was going to prove otherwise. I will _not_ let another man do to me what Ron did for as long as I live. Please don't beat yourself up over this, and please don't go back to hating me. That is one thing that I cannot deal with right now. You make me feel things that Ron never has and I meant everything that I said back there. I still want to dance with you," Hermione finished very quietly.

Did she truly had requested that he thought more highly of himself? Now, that was something she ought to do herself first. Because of all the stupidities Ron Weasley had brainwahsed her with, she seemed to believe rather lowly of herself, something Draco would never understand. Why would she need him to make her feel _desirable_?

Rather, since when did Hermione Granger needed anyone, much less Draco Malfoy? Granted, he helped her, but he had done so for a bit more than 24 hours, yet, he had tried to make her life as miserable as he could for _years._ That couldn't be so easily erased, now could it?

He listened to her throughout everything she said, registering all her words.

 _Now_ , that sounded more like Hermione Granger. He still believed that despite her plan to go to the Leaky Cauldron, staying at the Manor was safer. Weasley would never even think of coming to find Granger here, unless Potter told him obviously, but Draco refused to believe the Auror would be this daft.

"Granger. All we've been doing is arguing, if you hadn't noticed. There's no comforting there, unless your idea of comfort is arguing back and forth about mundane matters." he retorted in a calm manner, before he sighed.

"I never hated you." he confessed. "I only hated that you were better than me." he said, leaving out the part that, back in the days, he hated that she was better than him, because she was a Muggleborn, and he had been led to believe that Muggleborns did not deserve magic. She probably already knew that - after all, he had made that awfully clear back in Hogwarts.

"Arguing is not all that we've been doing, Draco," Hermione replied with an exasperated sigh. "Besides, even our arguments have been about how much you care. That you don't like how hard I am on myself and so forth. I wanted to have a good night with you tonight. That is the whole reason that I even actually came to the ball in the first place. And-And when you called me beautiful it honestly made all of the fear that I felt worth it. Please stop being so awful to me, I'm sorry that I ruined our night by being so foolish," she said softly, looking up into his eyes.

She reached up and took his mask off gently, offering him a small smile now that she could see all of him. "There are those grey eyes that I like," she whispered, "I never hated you either, you hurt my feelings a lot, sure. But I never could bring myself to hate you. I always knew that despite everything that you had a good heart, and what you are doing for me only proves that I was right. Besides, do you know how hard I had to work to be better than you? I couldn't let the pureblood wizard who made my life miserable actually be better than me," she finished with a grin.

No matter what she said, he couldn't help but shake that awful feeling that made him so mad. _Why wasn't she mad at him?_ Deep down, a part of him was downright frustrated that she was being so nice to him. Truth was? He wasn't actually mad that she thought that he had a good heart. He was mad about the possibility that one day, she might think the same of her sodding husband, and give him a second chance. Who knew? Draco had been a foul prick to Hermione, for years onwards, yet, she forgave him. Of course, he wasn't abusive per say, as Ronald Weasley was to her, but nonetheless. Who was to say she wouldn't forgive him? If anything, Draco thought she had too much of a good heart.

She should be mad at him. She should even hit him; hell, he knew he deserved it. Perhaps a part of him was provoking her this way so she'd react, but, no, instead, she only rationalized and explained his past behaviour and _still_ wanted to see the best in him. But why? Draco clearly wasn't used to this treatment. Granted, his mother always saw the best in him, but she was his mother. He didn't expect it coming from anyone else, much less Hermione Granger.

It was no use fighting it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY. For the delay. I (Jade, the person who writes for Draco) have been dealing with a lot of stress and writer's block due to that said stress (which is unfortunately not going away), but here is Chapter 11! 3 I promise I will try to update for Chapter 12 sooner.

* * *

"You know, throughout all these years, I wondered how you could be so clever and how Potter and Weasley could be so absolutely stupid. Then, I looked to my left and right, and found Crabbe and Goyle, whom I don't even think knew how to even _read._ " he replied, rolling his eyes. "Then again, I do recall one instance Goyle had _glasses_ for _reading_ , he said, but truth is, whenever I asked him where was his glasses the next day, he retorted that he never wore glasses." he replied, shaking his head in dissaproval.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the memory he recalled, shaking her head in amusement. "Well, I've got a secret for you, Draco Malfoy. That wasn't Crabbe and Goyle, it was Harry and Ron. I made a Polyjuice Potion and while they were with you, I was in the first floor bathroom crying because I had been turned into a cat," she said with a grin.

He was baffled at her confession. " _What?"_ he spoke, never have thought this was possible. He then tried to recall the night more clearly, his eyes widening in horror. Had they told Hermione what he had _said_ to them? He recalled well the words he had used. He had himself said that he hoped that if one Mudblood would die this time the chamber of secrets was opened, it would be Granger.

This was quite the awful reminder of what he used to be. Of course, he didn't really mean it, clearly at this age he was only trying to sound superior than she was, but nonetheless. Those words had been so harsh he had not even told _her_.

However, she was right; he _had_ changed. He had matured, for one. Of course, some things would never change about Draco. He would always be stubborn, he would always have his temper, and he would always come out with snarky and sarcastic remarks. That was just who he was, after all, but he didn't see anything wrong with that, clearly.

She studied him carefully for a moment, chuckling at how baffled he was before she went back to what he had said before.

"I know you probably think that I shouldn't forgive you, but I did a long time ago. No matter how much you verbally abused me, you never physically hurt me. I always knew that you only acted the way you did because you genuinely didn't know any better, and it's so nice...so refreshing to see that you have finally begun to change," she murmured, "That's the only reason I can look at you now. Because you made the conscious decision to do better. I look at you and I can't help but see the man that I wish Ronald had become. Sure, you still have your flaws, you're still obnoxiously arrogant but you're kind and witty and intelligent and that is why I trust you and I can forgive you, Draco."

She offered him a shy smile and averted her gaze, pursing her lips for a moment before she looked up at him again.

"I know that tonight scared you, and I'm sorry that I didn't immediately come find you after the dance with your mother was over. I'm going to be more careful now though, just please don't make me leave the Manor or your side. I don't think that I would feel as safe anywhere else. And would you please do me one more favor?," she asked, hoping that he wouldn't think she was stupid, "Would you make me feel beautiful again and have the dance with me that you and I were both looking forward to? I want to see if you're as good on the dance floor as you claim to be."

"You _really_ want this dance, don't you?" he said, recalling that she had mentionned it more than once now. "Merlin, what is it with women and dancing?" he shook his head before he picked up his mask and hers, handing it over to her before he put his mask back on. "As you wish, Granger. However, I do ask one thing in return. If there is a next time during which I inadvertedly put you in danger, you _ought_ to be mad at me. It's more fun when you are mad at me, then when I am mad at myself. Quite frankly, it's rather tiring."

Hermione beamed up at him, excited that he was finally giving in to her wishes. "I do want this dance. The Yule Ball was the last time I was able to. I couldn't even dance at my wedding because Ron was too drum to stand and I had to stay by his side the entire time," Hermione admitted softly before she put her mask back on. "I always feel so carefree while I'm being spun around the dance floor," she explained, giving him a perplexed look as he asked a favor in return. "Why would you want me to be angry with you? And you shouldn't be angry with yourself because it's not like any of this was your fault. You didn't exactly plan on Erwild being weirdly obsessed with me," she pointed out before slipping her hand in his and beginning to walk out of the bedroom.

"I want you to be angry with me because you should have been. Hell, had the situation been reversed - although that would never have happened because let's face it, I would never have been friends with someone like Ronald Weasley to begin with -, I would have been furious that you brought me into this situation with Rookwood. Besides, honestly, the look you have in your eyes when you're mad, it's actually quite attractive. Besides, should we not go see what my mother has figured out about Rookwood? If he had told anyone you were here, it wouldn't be wise to go back to the ballroom." he said, narrowing his eyebrows. He was rather thankful he thought about this before they arrived there, or else it would have been rather chaotic.

"I'm sure had Erwild told anyone that I was here that all hell would have broken loose by now, Draco," Hermione replied matter of factly. "The entire ballroom would have descended on that bathroom."

She squeezed his hand a bit to reassure him, chuckling a bit at his words,"Oh, so is that why you used to intentionally make me angry?," she teased him, leaning up and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

She didn't know why she had decided to do such but she didn't regret it. "Maybe I'm tired of being angry with you. I just want to have a good rest of the night. But if you'd like to go check in on your mum before you dance with me then we can do that. Just to put your mind at ease," she finished softly.

It was only when she softly kissed his cheek that he realized she was holding his hand in the first place. Had this happened a few hours earlier he clearly would have thought this was odd, but after presenting himself as being intimate with her in front of the whole ballroom, he felt as though the gesture was simply natural, much like the way he had his arm wrapped around her waist whenever she had been around him at the ball.

''Oh, the hell with this. Let's dance and then we'll go see my mother. In all honesty I feel as though she will hex me if I come see her right now and she learns I was witholding a dance from you. I'm quite surprised by her reaction to it all. She _does_ have taken a special liking into you. I wonder why.''

"I don't know. I'm honestly surprised that she didn't hex me into Oblivion once she discovered that I was here in the Manor with you. I do like your mother though, she seems like an awfully sweet woman, and I can tell that she loves you very much," Hermione replied, the butterflies in her stomach now causing a frenzy as they descended the grand staircase and headed back into the ballroom.

He had to admit that his mother surprised him tonight; after all he had not expected her to react this way. Then again, his mother always had been full of surprises. Perhaps, it was due to the fact that she didn't have his father's influence anymore. Because if Draco was certain of anything, it was that Lucius would have never approved of this, under any circumstances.

Hermione looked around at the few people that were left, assuming that the other guests had gone home since both of the hosts had seemingly disappeared for the night. "Thank you for doing this for me, Draco," she said softly, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He brought her to the middle of the dancefloor and she immediately turned to him, pressing her body lightly against hers as she waited for him to grab her waist so that they could dance. She really was curious to see how graceful the blonde was. "Oh and by the way, are you saying that your mother is the only one who has taken a special liking to me?," Hermione teased him, reaching up and placing her free hand against his chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her words, not yet quite understanding that she meant _him._ Truth to be told, wasn't it _obvious_? If he didn't care at all about her he certainly would not be doing any of this, and he certainly would not be fretting over her safety.

"If you're talking about Rookwood, I believe he had taken more than a special liking to you." he replied, restraining himself from rolling his eyes at the Pureblood he was speaking about. Rookwood was a lunatic after all, much like so many people Draco knew.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as she realized that he didn't know she was referring to him. She shook her head a bit and decided not to say anything more about the subject, instead choosing to admire him silently. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was doing all of this for her; that he was literally turning his world upside down just to save her. So much had changed in him that was for sure, and it was hard to believe that he was now the man that she had always hoped that Ron would be.

She sighed as she thought of Ron, laying her head on Draco's chest as her mind began whirring. Hermione just couldn't help but hope that this would all be over soon, that they would find a way to break the vow and she would be free. Because truth be told, she was way more scared of her husband than she would ever be of someone like Rookwood. As she thought about all of the things Ron had done to her a shiver ran through her body, and she pressed herself a bit closer to Draco as he danced with her, seeking comfort from the last man she ever thought she would.

Paranoia was striking him. He remained close to Granger, his eyes scanning the room, or rather, anyone's faces to see if anyone seemed to stare at Granger more than they should. After all, he knew that his mother was dealing with Rookwood, but he could never be too careful. It was hard to see in everyone's eyes, namely because of their masks, but he saw no one staring at them. Some did, but it was only sideway glances - nothing to do with how Rookwood stared at Granger as if she was his prey.

His hand was resting on Hermione's back, his mind sadly elsewhere, when he wished it wouldn't be. He had far too much to think about, after all. He would probably go to the Ministry the next day to look up the loopholes for the Unbreakable Vow, but he also knew that his mother would bother him with the divorce. Of course, Draco did want to divorce Astoria - he wanted it before he even married her -, but this wasn't a priority right now, as this could be done anytime, quite frankly.

Hermione sighed as she finally was able to clear her thoughts of Ron for the moment, having faith that Draco would take care of her and protect her. She looked up at him, frowning as she saw the far away look in his eyes. "Draco," she whispered up to him, causing him to look down at her, "Would you stop being so bloody paranoid and have a little fun? Just enjoy yourself." She offered him a little smile and squeezed the hand that she was still holding gently.

He stared at her in surprise, not realizing that his actions, or rather, the way he was behaving was _that_ obvious. Draco had always been quite good at hiding his emotions, even his thoughts, hence why he was both a good legilimens and occlumens. In this case, however, it seemed as though she saw right through him.

"Can you blame me? I still don't know what the blood hell Rookwood wanted." he confessed. "Besides, I didn't have nearly enough alcohol at this ball to enjoy myself." he added.

Hermione frowned and averted her gaze away from his. Was her company really that bad that he needed to be drunk in order to have a good time with her?

"If you don't want to dance with me I won't force you. You can go check in with your mum and Rookwood. I'll go back up to the room," she murmured, pulling away from him a bit. She didn't know what she had expected from this; it was all an act, a show for the people in attendance, isn't that what he had told her? So why was she expecting him to genuinely have a good time with her?

He didn't realize that she would seem offended by his words, after all this wasn't anything personal. He was rather paranoid, anxious, and his mind was elsewhere. When that happened, what did he do? Drink. He wasn't sober most nights, if he was honest. He felt rather disgusted with himself at times because of this, after all it mirrored just how her pityful husband was.

"Granger, wait-" he began before he pulled her closer to him again, taking a deep breath before he relaxed. "I didn't mean I didn't want to dance with you." he said, sighing. "I'm usually simply not sober at events like these. All the shallow talk I usually have to do with the guests, it gives someone an headache."

Hermione's eyebrows raised as he pulled her closer again and began speaking; she swallowed hard as he explained that he was usually drunk on nights like tonight and she nodded in understanding. "I understand that, I do. But Draco...you're not having shallow talk with guests and trying to keep them entertained. You're dancing with me. It's just you and I right now. Can you pretend for a few seconds that you're having a good time, please?," she asked him, her voice a little pleading as she spoke. "And will you please stop calling me Granger all of the time? I do have a first name, you know."

He sighed. "I don't have to pretend, Gr-" he began, before immediately corrected himself. "Hermione." he spoke, before they began dancing again. "It's quite the hard habit to break, if I'm honest. I've spent years calling you Granger, and well, you know what." he added, feeling bitter to even think of the word 'mudblood' without saying it.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his words, sighing happily as he began dancing with her again. "Yes I know it's hard, but I've gotten out of the habit of always calling you, Malfoy," she mentioned, looking up into his eyes, "And you've even managed to get out of calling me the "m" word whenever you're angry. I'm the only one that has used that word between the two of us." Hermione pressed a little closer into him as she felt his grip on her tighten a bit, "I really do wish that you'd forgive yourself for our past, Draco. I forgave you a long time ago, I know that you were just doing what you had to in order to protect your family," she whispered, standing up on the tips of her toes and kissing the underside of his chin lightly, using the imposed intimacy the people in the room expected of them to justify the contact in her mind.

She'd rather not admit that she was attracted to Draco Malfoy.

''Do you now, really?'' he spoke, raising an eyebrow. He tried remaining composed after she had kissed him, again, this time much closer to his lips than the time before. After all, in front of everyone else they /were/ supposed to act as though they were intimate, and Draco thus reasoned she had done this for that purpose.

''Calling you the M word was not to protect your family. It was out of my stupidity as a teenage boy. And I do appreciate that you forgive me. I only think you forgive far too easily, that is all.'' he confessed, his words hinting that he would absolutely hate it if she was to suddenly forgive her husband.

"I forgive too easily? Not hardly. It took me years to forgive you if I'm honest. But after so long I realized that you didn't do all of what you did out of pure spite. It was because it was how you had been taught by your father," Hermione explained as she looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction after she had kissed the underside of his chin. "All of that, I can forgive because I don't believe you really knew any better. But someone like Ronald...I know in my heart that I can never forgive him. He came from a very loving family, his father didn't drink and he wasn't taught this way. He's just...he's become an abuser," she added softly, sighing a bit as her shoulders deflated.

A part of him was glad to hear that, even though it wasn't the best thing to hear, that the Weasel had turned into a abuser. Honestly, Draco never had seen it coming. He always thought of Ronald as a wimpt hat couldn't hurt a fly. He was deadly wrong, apparently. Circumstances had made the redhead change. Circumstances had made everyone change. Luckily, in Draco's case, it was for the best. The war made him open his eyes, as opposed to Ron who became completely blind to what he had become.

"I'm glad you chose not to break your wand. In a few years when this will be nothing but the past, you will think of this possibility as completely rubbish, I'm sure."

"I'm sure I will, you're probably right. I mean, you haven't been wrong yet," Hermione replied with a soft, musical laugh. She moved her hands so that they were now draped around Draco's neck and she absentmindedly began to play in the soft hair at the nape of his neck, looking up into his eyes intently as a companionable silence fell between them.

Hermione couldn't explain the feeling that she felt whenever she was in Draco's arms- she felt safe, complete and oddly comforted. Truth be told, she never wanted to leave his embrace. She spoke after a moment, continuing to play in his hair, "What are you thinking about in that head of yours, Draco Malfoy?," she asked, noticing the way that he was looking down at her and it caused a light smile to grace her lips, and a blush to coat her cheeks.

After she had answered him he had lost himself in his own thoughts. After all, it was music to his ears to hear her say he hadn't been wrong yet. It felt as though the young Draco Malfoy in him was finally satisfied to hear Hermione Granger say he was right. he had been cruel to her, yes, but wasn't there a saying that you teased the ones you loved? He didn't understand it until not so long ago, but it was the case. He had always admired her, at the end of the day.

"Huh?" he spoke the moment her voice stripped him out of his thoughts, seeing that not only his thoughts had wandered off, but his eyes had too without him even realizing it (alright, perhaps he _had_ done it a _bit_ on purpose). "I'm thinking that you should have worn green _far_ more often. I swear, being a Slytherin would have done you good."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't- Draco Malfoy had rendered her speechless. She blushed at his comment, taking a moment to look down at herself. It was indeed true that the green complimented her skin perfectly, and it was almost as if the dress had been made for her.

She let her gaze travel up to his and thought of what to say, she wanted to make him just as speechless as she was now. Hermione swallowed hard as she studied his face closely- looking at his steel grey eyes and his perfect nose, finally stopping at his surprisingly plump lips.

Without a second thought she leaned up and planted a searing kiss on the lips that she had just been admiring, a soft sigh escaping her as she tasted him, teasingly licking his bottom lip before she pulled away...blushing fiercely as she waited for a reaction from the blonde, her chest heaving with a sudden burst of adrenaline.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so so so evil to end it there. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Thank you all for reading, hopefully I will post chapter 12 soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Had he mentionned he was not expecting this? He felt as though this line revolved in his mind more often than not in the past few days. He had froze on the spot, clearly in obvious shock. Had he not been telling her he had wanted her to be mad at him? He had been telling himself - and his mother - countlessly about how he knew he wasn't even good enough for her. He wanted to help her yes, but his mind stopped him from seeing it go any further.

Well _now_ , it certainly was seeing it going further.

He had not responded, _yet_ , the blonde collecting his thoughts until she pulled away. His piercing silver eyes stared into her brown doe eyes, before his velvet voice made itself known and escaped his lips. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that." he pointed out, before his hands moved to each side of her face, cupping her cheeks as he crashed his lips onto hers, a movement his body decided on its own without even letting him approve of it first. After all, for how long would he have been able to downmine his feelings and hide them? He had become quite the genius at it, knowing how well how to even lie to himself, but now, it was no use doing so.

Hermione gasped as she suddenly felt his lips on hers again. He was kissing her back? Merlin, what was going on with thetwo of them? She faltered only momentarily before she allowed her mouth to melt against his and kissed him back. He was good at this, she thought to herself as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair.

She didn't know where this sudden attraction toward Draco Malfoy had come from, possibly because she had seenthe change in him. Maybe because subconsciously, he was now everything that she wanted in a man. A soft moan escaped her as she felt his tongue swipe across her bottom lip.

She _really_ should not have done that. Throughout the years, Draco had managed to take his feelings for her and transform it into something else. Anger. Jealousy. Annoyance. Hatred. Pity. Fear. Anything went. Love and hate, such a fine line, right? But now, now it wasn't so easy to hide those feelings. He felt his lips on hers when this time _he_ initiated the kiss made him feel as though he would have far more trouble pretending he had never liked her.

The moan, although it was melody to his ears, only made him realize where this was going, and where they were. For Merlin's sake, his mother could arrive any minute-

Speaking of his mother, he realized quickly that it had been quite a while that she had been with Rookwood. What if something had happened to her?

He pulled away from Hermione with much reluctance, his silver icy eyes showing that this was something that would happen again. "My mother." he pointed out, feeling a bit bitter that he had to think of his Mother at this point in time. "She still hasn't come back."

Hermione was admittedly enjoying herself very much as they kissed, his lips smooth like silk against hers. Ron had never kissed her this way, in fact he barely even looked her way anymore let alone touched her. The redhead had never made her _feel_ this way with a simple kiss either. So whenever Draco pulled away, she let out a small whine of protest- her eyes slightly out of focus as she looked up at him.

"Your mother?," she echoed, willing her brain to focus on what he was saying- mentally cursing herself for losing herself to such a great extent over a kiss. "Oh, right! Your mother is with Rookwood," Hermione murmured, her brain finally starting to kick into gear. "Well come on, let's go check on her," she told him, grabbing his hand before they began making their way back to the bathroom where they had last seen Narcissa and Rookwood.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how she seemed surprised that he brought up his mother, and how she seemed to have forgotten what had happened not so long ago with Rookwood. He snorted, a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips. "Although I am very much aware that my kisses can easily swept women off their feet, I expected you to have thought of it sooner, Granger." he pointed out teasingly, after all he couldn't help himself.

He of course followed her, not even minding the fact that she took his hand (after all at this point he was almost used to the intimacy). He sighed in relief when he saw his mother was still there, while Rookwood was tied to a chair with veritaserum drooling down his chin. Clearly, he didn't want to talk.

Hermione's cheeks burned brightly at his comment and she couldn't help but be glad that her mask hid most of it. "Oh bite me, Malfoy," she retorted just before they entered thebathroom, pressing closer into Draco as Rookwood realized she was back-the man sending her an almost hungry stare.

"Have you learned anything, Mother?"

"Not much," Narcissa replied with a frown, an otherwise thoughtful expression on her face as she stood with her hands on her hips and foot tapping impatiently as she stared at Rookwood. "I'm guessing that his father must have crucioed him pretty extensively because I've sent a few stinging hexes his way to make him talk but he hasn't really budged," she murmured.

"Do-Do you think that he would talk to me?," Hermione asked quietly, faltering slightly under both Draco's and Narcissa's icy gazes- even though they weren't malicious they were still intense. "I mean, I am who he wanted after all. Maybe he'll tell me why he wanted me," she suggested.

"No. I'm not leaving you alone with this...this psycho." he wrinkled his nose.

"Draco I can protect myself!," Hermione protested, her eyes glittering with thebeginnings of anger as she looked up at him. "We want to know what his motives are and maybe he'll talk to me. Besides, if I need you- which I won't- you'll just be outside the door," she said firmly. She looked to Narcissa for help and was a bit frustrated to see that the woman was wearing only an amused smirk.

"Perhaps she's right, Draco. He wants her, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind bragging to her. Besides, if I remember correctly, Ms. Granger is a very capable witch. I understand your protective feelings but we'll both be just outside. Let her have her way, darling,"the tall, pale woman persuaded.

Draco narrowed his eyes. What if this was all a trap? He didn't like the sound of this, not one bit. Especially not how Erwild was eyeing him at the moment. He looked almost...victorious. It made Draco tense all the more, making him clench his fist before he sighed in defeat. It was no use arguing against /both/ Granger and his mother. He'd lose theargument painfully.

"Fine." he snapped, his silver icy eyes showing he wasn't agreeing with this _at all._ "Do whatever you need to do." he said towards Hermione before he made his way to Erwild. "And you." he began with a hateful tone. "You try anything and I will skin you alive, are we clear?"

Erwild only snorted. "Sure, whatever, Malfoy. Why don't you let me alone for 7 minutes in heaven with your precious mudblood girlfriend?"

"Don't you dare-" Draco began, getting out his wand already, only to be stopped by his mother who gripped his arm, yanking him away from Erwild. "Draco! Out! Of! Here!" she made herself clear.

Draco growled lowly, yanking his wrist away from his mother's grip before he stormed off the bathroom, leaving Narcissa alone with Hermione for a short moment, during which she gave her a somewhat apologetic look for her son's rude behaviour, before Narcissa followed him out, closing the door behind her.

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked to thedoor where Draco and his mum had just disappeared through. Why had she volunteered to do this again? Damn her and her Gryffindor bravery. She took a deep breath and steeled herself before she turned around and looked intothecool eyes of her would be attacker.

She had to play this cool, had to get under his skin like he was doing to Draco. Hermione studied him closely for a few long moments before she moved to stand in front of him, leaning back againstthewall in an effort to be as far away from him as possible. She wasn't really scared of him, it was more like she was wary- which is why she had her wand in her hand, gripped tightly at her side. He may betheson of a Death Eater but he was still no match for her whenever it came to magic.

"I remember your father," she began softly, her face neutral, "He wasn't much of a Death Eater really. I remember hearing Voldemort himself speak of how disappointing he was whenever Harry, Ron and I were held hostage in this very manner. I believe Draco was a better Death Eater, and we both know that he wouldn't harm a fly. I also remember how your dad seemed to have this strange fixation with me. He always seemed so excited attheprospect of capturing me in particular- quite odd really. Your father didn't have a thing for muggleborns did he? I hope not, because that would mean he was a disgrace to purebloods everywhere."

She offered him a smile and pushed herself off ofthewall- trusting that Narcissa had bound him tightly and that he wouldn't be able to move as she came to stand directly in front of him. Hermione bent down until she was at eye level with him and reached out to teasingly run a finger down his jawline with a smirk reminiscent ofthe blonde standing just outside. "Now Erwild, is that what you wanted with me? Did you want to take me home and have your way with me so that you could continue your family's tradition of being a disgrace?," she asked condescendingly; hoping that her slight taunting had worked.

Erwild laughed. Clearly, he was finding this whole thing rather amusing. "You want to know why I'm here? You're partly right- I'll give you that. You are, however, wrong on some aspects. My father was loving capturing Muggleborns, having his fun with them before he killed them. This is however not the reason why I had an interested with you tonight." he confessed with a hint of a smirk.

"You must remember your husband, Ronald Weasley. That pathetic excuse of a wizard. A blood traitor. Do you know what he's done? I bet not. You see, unlike your little friend Potter who decided not to prejudice any child of Death Eaters- giving them a second chance when they had not been like their parents- Your husband thought otherwise. Hell, when I applied to be an Auror, Potter readily accepted my request. However, your husband wastheone who had to see whether I was a good fit. I was better than anyone else applying, that much was certain. But he thought otherwise. I don't even think he would have a place intheAuror department, but being Potter's best friend and all, it has its perks." he snapped, tilting his head totheside. "Fascinating story, is it not? My interest in you has nothing to do with whatever you think it has. What I want? Is to showthe world what your husband really is. What better way than to show his wife is Draco Malfoy's little mistress? Oh, it would be such a scandal..."

Hermione listened to his story intently, raising her eyebrow whenever he admitted that this was about Ron. That red haired prat was going to get her killed after all. She shook her head as he finished and gingerly sat down on thefloor in front of him- choosing her words carefully before she spoke. "I don't think you understand what's going on here, Erwild. I'm not Draco's mistress, all of this has been a big farce because he's protecting me from Ron. He abuses me, cheats on me...He usesthe Cruciatus Curse on me for fun. All in all he makes my life a living hell. Draco is helping me to get away from him, and I'm sorry that Ron ruined your Auror dreams. It has nothing to do with me though, nothing at all. And if it makes you feel better, everything about Ron is going to come to light hopefully sooner rather than later. As soon as we find a way to break an Unbreakable vow," she finished as an afterthought, looking a bit hopeless as she looked up at him.

Well, that clearly was not what he had expected, and his eyes showed her as much. For a second he believed her, but then he laughed. A cynical laugh. "That was good, Hermione. I almost believed you. Sounds like you truly lived it. I, however, do not believe a word. Him, using the Cruciatus curse on you? Don't play me for a fool! Everyone knows he's a git who doesn't even know how to handle his wand. You, ontheother hand, were known to bethecleverest witch of our age." he pointed out, before snorted. "As for you not being Draco's mistress- Only a fool would believe way he looks at you says it all."

Hermione frowned at his words, shaking her head at him. She didn't know why exactly but she needed Erwild to believe her. "You can use Occlumency- rifle through my memories and see that I'm not lying. And I've only had my wand back for a day or so, he took it from me after we got married and I made the Unbreakable Vow," she murmured, taking her mask off and looking up at him. "The way Draco looks at me? What are you talking about? Right before you barged in he was telling me that I shouldn't be here and you heard what he said to me. I'm nothing more than an inconvenience to him, and I honestly don't know why he offered to help me."

"An inconvenience?" Erwild snorted, shaking his head. "For thecleverest witch of your age, you're not a very good observant. You are, however, a very good liar. You want me to use Occlumency on you to provethetruth? Sure, why not. But for that, you do know I'd need my wand."

The male tilted his head to the side,the smile appearing on his lips, not to mention the look in his eyes, showing that perhaps, his intentions were not the best.

Nervous butterflies whirled in Hermione's stomach as she looked at Erwild. What had he meant that she wasn't very observant? Of course she was, and she knew what Draco had told her- he didn't want her here. She also was a bit nervous about handing the man his wand, but surely he wouldn't hurt her.

So she took a deep breath before bending over to pick his wand up where it had fallen on the floor. "Please don't hurt me," she murmured as she looked into his eyes and handed him his wand.

She should absolutely not have done that. She porbably realized that much, when Erwild took his wand back and suddenly a very dark, dark look appeared in his eyes and soon enoguh he was grinning, rather mischievously. "For the brightest witch of your age, that was incredibly stupid," he first said before he raised his wand, quicker than most wizards would.

" _Stupefy!_ "

It echoed in the room as Hermione fell for the floor, Erwild quick enough to catch her. He shook his head at her, tilting his head. "It is a shame this is happening to you, dear. I believe you, if that is any consolation. But your stupid husband as to pay," he said, before he threw her over his shoulder, rather wary that he had to be doing this rather quickly if he wanted not to get caught.

He used the ballroom as a distraction, casting a spell on the ceiling to make it rain, all of the guests screaming in horror and he was certain that Draco would have to take care of this.

And meanwhile, Erwild was gone.

* * *

Arriving to his flat, Erwild placed Hermione on his bed, not that there was any other place she could go. He took her wand, clearly, and casted a spell that chained her wrists to the headbord of his bed so she wouldn't go anywhere. He had other things to do than to fight her off, really.

" _Enervate!"_


End file.
